


I hear your voice in my sleep at night.

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Sad Michael, Unrequited Love, a little bit angsty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doit bien faire face aux choses maintenant : il est amoureux de Luke, son meilleur ami et colocataire. </p><p>Sauf que Luke est déjà en couple. </p><p>Est-ce que leur amitié pourrait suffire à Michael? Est-ce que Luke va se rendre compte de quelque chose avant que le coeur de Michael ne se brise? Tout reste encore à faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire ne tourne absolument pas comme je l'avais prévu. C'est-à dire que j'avais mes idées et que j'avais même un plan écrit noir sur blanc des scènes qui devaient se dérouler. Et au final, je me retrouve avec des chapitres totalement différents u_u 
> 
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même ! :D 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, j'aime avoir des retours pour m'améliorer <3
> 
> P.S : Le titre vient de 'Maps' de Maroon 5. Cette chanson tourne en boucle chez moi ces derniers jours *-*

Michael l'avait toujours su, il n'était pas fait pour les études. Il avait pris la décision de s'inscrire à la fac à la fin de son année de Terminale quand l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie avait été trop grande pour rester à ne rien faire. Il aurait pu prendre une année sabbatique, s'accorder le temps d'apprendre à se connaître lui-même, pourtant tous ses amis et camarades de classe avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient choisi de partir à l'université. Michael avait suivi le mouvement par manque de motivation et manque d'inspiration. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire et vouloir à tout juste dix-huit ans. Il avait pris les papiers pour l'inscription, les avait remplis.

Maintenant il était ici, assis à une table, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Le professeur face à lui n'était pas vraiment en tort si ce n'était que sa voix monocorde avait tendance à endormir Michael plus qu'à le motiver. Néanmoins, la véritable question que se posait le jeune homme était : qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?! Le droit ne lui plaisait pas, l'idée d'être avocat ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Alors pourquoi restait-il assis à assimiler des lois et des réglementations qu'il n'appliquerait probablement jamais ?! Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer et se réfugier dans les bras de son colocataire.

 

Luke était un ancien camarade de classe de Michael même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis auparavant. Ils se connaissaient de vue, ils avaient échangé quelques mots sans jamais approfondir leur échange. Quand Michael avait appris que Luke partait dans la même faculté que lui, il avait fait fi des bonnes manières et des civilités et avait proposé au jeune homme de prendre un appartement avec lui. Luke n'avait pas semblé surpris ni même y réfléchir longuement. Il avait acquiescé avec un sourire. Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros et, durant l'été, étaient devenus très amis avant de prendre possession de leur appartement à la fin du mois d'août. Ils ne commençaient les cours que plusieurs semaines plus tard ; ils avaient pris ce temps pour consolider leur amitié naissante tout en apprenant les limites de l'autre. Vivre ensemble était, pour eux, encore plus facile que d'être amis. Tout se faisait naturellement. Michael en était arrivé, maintenant, à considérer Luke comme son meilleur ami. Quand le professeur les libéra enfin après avoir rappelé que les examens se rapprochaient à grand pas – ce que Michael n'avait pas envie de savoir, merci bien ! - Michael sentit une boule d'excitation se former dans son estomac. Le jeudi était le jour de repos de Luke, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait très certainement dans le canapé, près à recevoir le corps de Michael contre le sien, les doigts près à masser son cuir chevelu, ses lèvres prêtes à embrasser son front. Retrouver Luke c'était comme rentrer à la maison. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il remonta les marches en béton qui le guidaient inlassablement vers le parvis de métro qu'il prenait tous les jours pour retrouver son appartement. Leur appartement.

 

Luke avait commencé une licence d'histoire tout en travaillant à temps partiel dans une boulangerie. Sauf qu'il avait abandonné les cours après seulement trois semaines, acceptant de travailler à temps plein à la boulangerie. Michael ne s'en plaignait pas : c'était un salaire complet, des viennoiseries gratuites et cette douce odeur sucrée sur la peau de Luke quand il restait trop longtemps dans le laboratoire, le sucre glace se déposant sur chaque parcelle de peau visible. Luke devenait une pâtisserie à lui tout seul ; et Michael était loin de s'en plaindre. Ils en avaient parlé durant de longues heures. Michael aurait pu suspendre ses études pour être celui qui ramènerait un salaire, leur donnant un confort auquel peu d'étudiants pouvaient prétendre. Luke avait été intransigeant sur la question pourtant : Michael n'arrêterait ses études qu'une fois qu'il serait sûr de ne pas vouloir embrasser la carrière d'avocat. Il était simplement hors de question qu'il perde une année d'enseignement uniquement pour le bon plaisir de son meilleur ami.

 

Quand il poussa la porte de l'appartement, Michael sentit son ventre gargouiller et un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 

«  **Je suis rentré !**  », annonça-t-il, son sac à dos lancé au sol au côté de ses Converses.

 

«  **Mimi.**  », s'écria Luke en réponse. L'estomac de Michael se réchauffa à cette démonstration de tendresse à son égard, il se sentait toujours tellement heureux et entouré quand Luke était avec lui. «  **Je suis dans la cuisine.**  ». L'odeur aurait été suffisante pour que Michael s'y rende de toute façon. Le jeudi midi, Luke cuisinait toujours, attendant patiemment le retour de son meilleur ami pour un repas en tête à tête avant de passer l'après-midi à se câliner sur le canapé. Luke avait appris à ses dépends que Michael adorait plus que tout se tenir contre le corps musclé de son ami. Ils pouvaient y passer des heures sans jamais qu'il ne s'en lasse. Parfois il s'endormait, d'autres il inspirait simplement l'odeur de l'autre jeune homme. La plupart du temps il profitait des caresses qu'on lui administrait avec plaisir. Plus rarement – mais ça arrivait pourtant – il poussait le vice jusqu'à passer la nuit avec Luke. Il n'expliquait jamais pourquoi et Luke ne posait jamais aucune question. C'était leur fonctionnement. Personne ne comprenait et la plupart de leurs amis se moquaient amicalement d'eux. Luke haussait les épaules : c'était le bonheur de Michael. Il ne voulait rien de plus que le rendre heureux. Même si personne ne comprenait. Pas même lui.

 

«  **Tu as fait quoi ?**  », demanda Michael, ses bras se nouant autour de la taille élancée de son meilleur ami, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Est-ce que ça aurait été bizarre de lécher sa peau, pour savoir s'il avait toujours le goût du sucre glace même quand il ne travaillait pas ? Il s'abstint.

 

«  **Croissant au jambon. J'avais les croissants d'hier qui étaient rassis. Je ne voulais pas les laisser perdre.**  », expliqua Luke, sa main droite caressant l'avant bras de Michael qui barrait son ventre. C'était une paix particulière entre eux, une amitié particulière aussi. Quand il avait annoncé qu'il allait partir à l'autre bout du pays, prendre un appartement avec un mec de son lycée à qui il n'avait qu'à peine adressé la parole, tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. C'était probablement le cas. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait senti que c'était sa chance, celle qu'il ne voulait pas laisser passer. Il avait fait sa valise, pris ses cartons et ils avaient roulé vers leur avenir sans jamais regarder en arrière. Aujourd'hui Luke s'en félicitait parce que tant qu'il y aurait Michael dans sa vie il n'aurait jamais à regarder en arrière. Il était heureux. Comblé.

 

«  **J'aime quand tu cuisines.**  », souffla Michael, son haleine chaude créant des frissons le long du cou gracile de Luke.

 

«  **Si on attends après tes dons culinaires, c'est clair qu'on risque pas de manger autre chose que des pâtes et des plats à emporter.**  », railla Luke, une tendresse audible dans chacune de ses syllabes.

 

«  **Je t'emmerde.**  », murmura Michael, comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Il n'avait pas cours le jeudi après-midi ni le vendredi matin. Il n'aurait qu'à retourner assister à son dernier cours de la semaine vendredi après-midi. Il n'aimait pas ce cours. Ils étaient tous entassés dans un amphithéâtre froid et odorant tandis que Luke commençait son service à la boulangerie. C'était son soir de fermeture et Michael savait qu'il serait seul jusqu'à 21 heures. Il détestait le vendredi. Il détestait tous ces instants loin de son meilleur ami. Luke était tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa vie d'avant. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il clamait quand on s'étonnait de leur proximité.

 

«  **Je ne t'apporterais plus le petit-déjeuner au lit, dans ce cas.**  », rajouta Michael, un ton de défi se faisant entendre dans sa voix, il attendait simplement que Luke réponde quelque chose. Une raison de pousser la taquinerie un peu plus loin encore. Une raison de le toucher encore plus sous prétexte de camaraderie.

 

«  **Mimi, tu ne peux pas me faire ça...**  », geignit Luke, son regard posé sur la porte du four, vérifiant que leur déjeuner ne brûle pas. C'était déjà arrivé un trop grand nombre de fois quand, déstabilisé par Michael, il avait oublié d'éteindre le four ou le feu sous une poêle.

 

«  **Dis que tu m'aimes.**  », demanda Michael. D'un point de vue extérieur leur échange aurait pu être étrange ou jugé inapproprié ; pourtant c'était leur amitié et elle était comme ça. Il fallait faire avec. Luke se retourna, les mains de Michael maintenant nouées dans son dos. Il passa sa main dans les mèches folles de son ami, les repoussant de son front et de devant son oeil gauche.

 

Leurs yeux suivaient chaque mouvement, chaque respiration de l'autre. Michael se dit qu'il aurait été si facile de se pencher et d'embrasser Luke. Malgré tout, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Même quand l'alcool avait coulé à flots dans leurs veines, ils n'avaient jamais franchi cette limite. Peut-être par principe, ou par peur. Ou par préférence sexuelle. Michael ne le savait pas et il n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de poser la question. Leur relation lui suffisait.

 

«  **Tu sais pertinemment bien que c'est le cas.**  », répondit Luke, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas que son affection envers Michael soit remise en question. Il clamait haut et fort, et très régulièrement, que Michael était son meilleur ami et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui. Il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour l'autre garçon. À presque tout, probablement.

 

«  **Dis-le moi.**  », demanda Michael, son regard toujours sérieux planté dans celui de Luke.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  »

 

Le four sonna et Michael se recula pour mettre la table, sa confusion passée inaperçue aux yeux de Luke. Ils mangèrent rapidement puis Luke s'allongea sur le canapé, avant que Michael ne s'installe contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son torse. C'était leur façon de passer les jours de repos de Luke. Enlacés l'un à l'autre, le monde extérieur sur pause. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptaient.

 

Luke glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Michael, le bout de ses doigts massant le cuir chevelu avec attention et patience. La télévision comblait le silence que leurs respirations ne pouvaient combler.

 

«  **J'aurais peut-être la possibilité de prendre quelques jours de vacances en Février, si tu veux qu'on parte quelque part ensemble.**  », proposa Luke d'un seul coup. Michael se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder son ami en face.

 

«  **Avec quel argent ?**  »

 

Michael était boursier, même en se serrant la ceinture il n'aurait jamais les moyens de se payer quelques jours de vacances. C'était déjà bien quand il pouvait payer sa moitié du loyer.

 

«  **Le mien.**  », répondit Luke, comme si c'était une évidence. C'en était une, pour être honnête. Michael secoua vigoureusement la tête.

 

«  **Non. Hors de question que je....**  », il ne put finir sa phrase parce que la main de Luke était posée à plat sur sa bouche. Michael n'avait jamais pensé apprécier le masochisme, mais si la domination de Luke en était un aperçu, alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas contre.

 

«  **Tu ne profites de rien. Tu sais à quel point ça me ferait de plaisir que tu viennes avec moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent que je gagne. Une fois le loyer payé, les courses et les factures plus nos sorties, il me reste suffisamment pour mettre de côté tous les mois. Suffisamment pour que tu viennes avec moi.**  », expliqua Luke avec un sourire éblouissant contre lequel Michael ne pouvait lutter. Il reposa son visage sur le torse chaud de son ami sans rien répondre. Le combat était perdu d'avance.

 

Ce qui le dérangeait et dont il ne parlait pas était cette sensation qu'il utilisait Luke. Il se servait de lui. Il profitait de son argent, de sa tendresse, de sa patience et de sa gentillesse. Parce que Michael était amoureux de Luke depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'éloigner maintenant. Il avait besoin de la présence de Luke, de ses rires, de ses sourires. De sa voix qui peuplait l'appartement. Michael était amoureux de son meilleur ami, sans aucun espoir d'être aimé en retour. Et même si c'était douloureux, l'idée de devoir se séparer de son meilleur ami était encore plus douloureuse. Alors il calmait sa conscience en se disant qu'il était le meilleur des amis possible, pour compenser tout ce qu'il prenait à Luke sans que ce dernier ne se doute de rien.

 

Michael était amoureux de Luke.

 

Et Luke sortait plus ou moins avec une fille. Quand il n'était pas trop obnubilé par Michael. Quand arriverait le moment où Michael serait obligé de rendre sa liberté à son meilleur ami ? Où il devrait admettre qu'il n'avait aucune chance et que ce n'était pas juste de ne laisser de place à personne d'autre ? Il espérait que ce moment était aussi éloigné que possible. Parce que tirer un trait sur Luke lui briserait le coeur. Sans aucun doute possible.

 

Michael ferma les yeux.

 

«  **Si tu veux, d'accord.**  »

 

La main de Luke se glissa dans la nuque de Michael, massant les muscles tendus à cause des heures passées assis sur les chaises inconfortables de la faculté.

 

«  **Merci.**  », souffla Luke, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Michael serra le poing autour du tee-shirt de Luke, pour ne rien ajouter d'autre. L'oiseau prendrait bientôt son envol, mais pour le moment il était toujours sien.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est Pâques, j'ai pris beaucoup plus d'avance avec cette histoire que je ne le pensais, et parce que j'en ai envie, voici donc le deuxième chapitre avec l'apparition de Calum :D 
> 
> Bonne lecture et bon week-end ! <3

Chaque dimanche était identique, chaque semaine se ressemblait. Michael se réveillait seul dans l'appartement, Luke gérant la boulangerie jusqu'à 13 heures. Ils avaient besoin de cet argent, ils avaient besoin de ce confort financier que leur apportaient les heures de Luke, sauf que Michael n'était pas vraiment sûr de préférer ce confort à la joie de se réveiller contre le corps chaud de son meilleur ami. Tous les dimanches, il était grognon. Il se levait en traînant des pieds, il râlait après tous les objets qui croisaient son chemin jusqu'à ce que Luke ne franchisse de nouveau la porte de leur appartement. Sauf quand, comme aujourd'hui, il allait rejoindre sa petite-amie après le travail.

 

«  **Fais chier !**  », grogna Michael quand il ne réussit pas à faire fonctionner sa cafetière après le cinquième essai. Il ne lui restait que deux choix : la lancer par la fenêtre ( pas vraiment conseillé, il y avait des passants, et ils n'auraient plus de café durant les prochaines semaines), ou bien sortir et prendre son café quelque part où il pourrait s'asseoir et broyer du noir en toute liberté. Il enfila ses Converses, attrapa sa veste en cuir et ses clés puis sortit.

 

Au coin de la rue il y avait ce petit café où tous les étudiants se rendaient parce que la tasse coûtait seulement un euro, pourtant Michael préférait marcher un peu plus et boire quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à du jus de chaussettes allongé à l'eau. Il gardait un tout petit peu d'argent tous les mois pour s'autoriser une sortie de ce genre de temps en temps sans devoir demander de l'argent à Luke. Ce dernier le lui donnait avec grand plaisir, Michael le savait, mais il aimait se dire qu'il était un minimum indépendant et qu'il pourrait vivre sans avoir Luke à ses côtés en permanence. C'était un mensonge ; c'était agréable de simplement prétendre quelques fois.

Quelques rues plus loin, dans un recoin peu fréquenté, se trouvait un salon de thé que Michael avait découvert au début de son année scolaire, quand il s'était perdu en refusant de prendre un plan pour retrouver son appartement. Il poussa la porte avec humeur, néanmoins un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il croisa le regard familier de la serveuse.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », le salua-t-elle avec un sourire trop grand et trop enjoué pour un dimanche matin. Il marmonna une réponse qu'elle eut la décence de ne pas prendre de travers. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était jamais de bonne humeur si tôt dans la matinée.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**  », demanda Carlotta.

 

«  **Un Latte Macchiato avec deux expressos supplémentaires.**  », commanda-t-il. Cette dose de caféine ne serait probablement pas suffisante pour faire passer sa mauvaise humeur. Elle encaissa sa commande et il s'éloigna vers la fin du comptoir. L'avantage de ce café était qu'il y avait toujours de la place pour s'asseoir. Une fois sa boisson dans la main il prit place dans un fauteuil, au fond de la salle, priant pour être tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il réunisse le courage de rentrer. Priant pour que la petite-amie de Luke soit assez intelligente pour refuser de rentrer avec lui. Michael ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de passer du temps avec son petit-ami, mais il avait en horreur de savoir qu'elle embrassait Luke dans leur appartement. Dans ce lieu qui n'était sensé n'appartenir qu'à lui et Luke. Cet endroit où les rêves de Michael avaient encore le droit d'exister.

 

«  **Putain de merde !**  », grogna Michael, simplement pour le plaisir de prononcer des grossièretés. Ça le calmait la plupart du temps.

 

«  **Je te demande pardon ?**  », s'exclama un jeune homme, assis à la table voisine. Michael leva la tête pour croiser le regard perdu du jeune homme.

 

«  **Désolé.**  », marmonna-t-il. «  **Je me parlais.**  », crut-il bon d'expliquer. Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis reprit sa lecture, soulageant Michael de cette obligation de faire la conversation dont il avait horreur. Michael tapota ses poches pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas emmener son téléphone avec lui dans sa précipitation de verser de la caféine dans son système.

 

«  **Journée de merde !**  », grogna-t-il encore une fois. Quand il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il aperçut son voisin se lever de sa chaise pour s'installer dans le fauteuil face à lui. Michael ne put retenir la grimace qui se dessina instinctivement sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas discuter avec des étrangers même si Luke lui répétait qu'avant d'être des amis tout le monde est un étranger. Il avait probablement raison mais Michael préférait ne pas y penser.

 

«  **Tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un ?**  », demanda le jeune homme, ses grands yeux bruns fixant Michael comme s'il connaissait déjà son histoire. Michael se tortilla sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

 

«  **Ecoute, oui, je suis punk. Non je n'ai pas d'histoire traumatisante sur mon enfance, j'ai des amis, je suis heureux. Je n'ai pas de tendances suicidaires et je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'un étranger qui se sent obligé de jouer au psy condescendant.**  », répondit Michael, aussi désagréable que possible. Il voulait seulement être seul.

 

«  **Calum.**  », dit le jeune homme. Michael haussa les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il fallait lui balancer sa tasse dans la tronche pour qu'il comprenne le message ?!

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », demanda Michael après une demie-minute.

 

«  **Tu as dit que j'étais un étranger. Je m'appelle Calum. Comme ça tu me connais, maintenant.**  », expliqua Calum et Michael hésita entre lui mettre un poing dans la gueule et rire de son intelligence. Il préféré grogner : il ne voulait pas être interdit dans ce café simplement pour un pauvre type qui ne savait pas comprendre quand on ne voulait pas de lui.

 

«  **Super. Je m'appelle Michael. Écoute, on ne va pas jouer à la dînette alors tu peux rentrer chez toi.**  », lâcha Michael, sa tasse au bord des lèvres pour ne pas devoir répondre à la prochaine phrase qui quitterait inévitablement la bouche de Calum.

 

«  **Je sais.**  »

 

Que savait-il ? Michael n'en avait rien à faire. Pourtant le choix était simple : rester ici et supporter Calum ou rentrer et voir Luke embrasser sa petite-amie. De deux maux on lui avait toujours appris à choisir le moindre.

 

«  **Tu sais quoi ?**  », questionna-t-il, une fois sa gorgée de café avalée. Calum posa son sac à dos sur le col à côté de ses pieds et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

 

«  **Comment tu t'appelles. On a cours ensemble le vendredi après-midi.**  »

 

«  **On est au moins deux cents dans ce cours.**  », contra Michael. La vérité était qu'il ne pensait pas avoir jamais croisé Calum auparavant.

 

«  **Tu ne passes pas vraiment inaperçu.**  », répondit Calum. Michael sourit, pour la première fois de la journée. Il aimait qu'on le remarque et il aimait encore plus qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu comme si c'était un compliment. Peut-être qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre avec ce garçon, au final.

 

«  **Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que cette journée est une journée de merde ?**  », reposa encore Calum quand ils n'eurent plus rien dit durant quelques minutes, chacun sirotant sa boisson en silence. Michael soupira.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je croyais que tu étais en droit, pas en psycho...**  », marmonna-t-il, son regard cherchant une issue de secours. Mais ils étaient tout au fond de la salle et, s'il voulait sortir, il fallait qu'il la traverse et pour cela il faudrait qu'il passe devant Calum. Pas terrible pour passer inaperçu. Calum haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Tu passes une journée de merde, apparemment. Je passe une bonne journée. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu aurais aimé que quelqu'un t'écoute.**  », statua Calum avec un sourire doux. Michael haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il avait besoin qu'on l'écoute. Il avait besoin d'une baguette magique pour faire disparaître ses sentiments pour Luke, ou pour faire disparaître la fameuse petite-amie. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'était possible, Michael se dit qu'en parler ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

 

«  **C'est compliqué.**  », commença Michael. Calum rit dans sa tasse.

 

«  **C'est ce qu'on dit toujours quand on veut simplement pas faire face aux choses.**  », contra Calum. Michael aurait aimé qu'il soit antipathique pour ne pas se sentir attendri par les fossettes dans les joues rondes du jeune homme face à lui.

 

«  **Ma cafetière ne fonctionne plus. J'ai du sortir de chez moi dans le froid. J'ai oublié mon téléphone. Et mon meilleur ami va probablement ramener sa petite-amie chez nous...**  », confia Michael avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

 

«  **Je suppose que la partie la plus dérangeante reste la dernière évoquée.**  », souffla Calum, son regard dévisageant Michael, cherchant des réponses qui ne seraient pas prononcées de vive voix. Michael le détestait un peu en cet instant. Pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour avoir envie de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les tibias. Ou un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 

«  **Ta gueule.**  », grogna Michael et Calum rit. A gorge déployée, au beau milieu du café qui commençait, doucement mais sûrement, à se remplir. Certains clients se tournèrent vers eux, curieux. Michael s'enfonça dans son siège.

 

«  **Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?**  », demanda Calum, comme si la question était naturelle et qu'elle répondait à la réplique précédente. Michael fronça encore une fois les sourcils.

 

«  **Dire quoi, à qui ?**  », questionna-t-il bêtement. Il aurait préféré être resté dans son lit parce que, en cet instant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait choisi le moindre des deux maux.

 

«  **A ton colocataire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas que tu es amoureux de lui ?**  », demanda Calum, innocemment, un sourire doux aux lèvres, son regard bienveillant posé sur Michael. Ce dernier se redressa comme un pantin sortant de sa boîte. Il avala sa salive de travers, toussa plusieurs fois avant de reprendre la parole, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

 

«  **Non mais ça va pas ?!**  », s'écria-t-il avant de baisser la voix quand plusieurs clients se retournèrent de nouveau vers eux. «  **On ne balance pas des trucs comme ça sans prévenir. Et puis, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui !**  », souffla Michael. Calum croisa les jambes.

 

«  **Je ne vois pas où est le mal dans ce que j'ai dit. Tu dois bien être au courant vu que sont tes sentiments dont nous discutons. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.**  », constata Calum. Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants avant que Michael n'abaisse ses épaules tendues. Il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Besoin de se libérer de ce secret qui commençait à peser trop lourd sur ses épaules. Calum l'encouragea d'un sourire. Est-ce que ce mec passait son temps à sourire ?!

 

«  **Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Et puis ça foutrait tout en l'air entre nous.**  »

 

«  **Tu en es sûr ?**  », demanda Calum, fixant Michael comme s'il savait des choses que le jeune homme ignorait encore.

 

«  **C'est mon meilleur ami, certes, mais on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps. Il n'a aucun soucis avec l'homosexualité. Mais il y a une différence entre accepter l'homosexualité et accepter que son colocataire – et meilleur ami- le soit et que ses sentiments soient dirigés vers lui. Je ne peux pas le perdre.**  », conclut Michael, un éclat de tristesse au fond du regard. Il y avait déjà pensé. Il avait imaginé entrer dans la chambre de Luke et tout lui avouer. Il avait pensé à l'embrasser durant une soirée films, et voir où les choses les mèneraient par la suite.

 

«  **Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas mieux, plutôt que de te rendre malheureux ? S'il t'aime réellement,, il voudrait que tu sois heureux. Même s'il ne te rend pas tes sentiments. Au moins, tu serais fixé et tu pourrais passer à autre chose. Tu ne crois pas ?!**  », demanda gentiment Calum. Michael leva les yeux vers la pendule accrochée au mur.

 

«  **Merde, il est déjà aussi tard. Je devrais probablement rentrer.**  », annonça-t-il. Il se leva pour enfiler sa veste en cuir. Calum se leva à son tour, un bout de papier à la main.

 

«  **Mon numéro. Non pas parce que je te drague mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. N'hésite pas.**  », il déposa la feuille sur la table puis s'éloigna, laissant Michael totalement médusé. Il prit le numéro et le glissa dans sa poche. Il retourna chez lui assez rapidement. Lui qui pensait ne passer qu'une heure au café avait finalement passé plus de trois heures là-bas, à discuter avec un étranger. Enfin, une connaissance, maintenant.

 

Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris par un cri.

 

«  **Michael !!!**  », cria Luke en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre ou même de reprendre sa respiration, Michael reçut son ami dans les bras. Luke noua ses mains dans la nuque de Michael, se collant contre son torse avec force et soulagement.

 

«  **Putain j'ai eu tellement peur !!**  », souffla Luke. Michael, une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, attrapa les hanches de Luke dans ses mains, inspirant son odeur sucrée. Il n'avait pas l'odeur de sa petite-amie, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait être rentré depuis un moment.

 

«  **Je suis là.**  », murmura Michael, tentant d'apaiser Luke avec ses pouces, dessinant des arabesques sur la peau nue de ses hanches. En temps normal, il aurait savouré ce toucher qui se faisait plus que rare, mais le désarroi de son ami l'en empêchait.

 

«  **Putain, tu étais où ?!**  », cria Luke en s'écartant. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Michael d'ouvrir la bouche avant de se mettre à lui crier dessus. «  **Tu mériterais que je te mette mon poing dans la gueule, sale con ! Je rentre du taff, avec un paquet de patisserie pour te faire plaisir, et je découvre la porte pas verrouillée. Sauf que tu n'es pas là. Nulle part. Donc j'appelle mais tu as laissé ton téléphone ici, gros con ! Putain, j'ai eu tellement peur !**  », hurla Luke, abaissant son poing sur l'épaule de Michael pour un coup bien mérité. Michael ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était certain d'avoir fermé à clé en partant. Ou peut-être qu'il avait simplement pensé à le faire... et qu'il avait oublié.

 

«  **Je croyais que tu allais voir Mila.**  », dit Michael, parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Luke haussa les épaules, tentant de se calmer en respirant calmement.

 

«  **J'ai annulé.**  », répondit-il. Il était maintenant debout, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux posés sur le plafond et ses inspirations étaient profondes et régulières avant d'expirer longuement. Michael savait que c'était ce qu'il faisait quand il tentait de calmer une crise de panique. Il avait paniqué devant l'absence de Michael.

 

«  **Pourquoi ?**  »

 

«  **Je voulais passer du temps avec toi. Tu me manques.**  », murmura Luke, le regard toujours levé vers le ciel, sa respiration se faisant plus naturelle et moins calculée maintenant.

 

«  **Luke, on se voit toute la semaine.**  », murmura Michael. Il n'allait pas prétendre qu'il n'était pas heureux de ce retournement de situation mais il ne le comprenait pas. Luke haussa encore une fois les épaules. Il croisa le regard de Michael.

 

«  **J'ai l'impression que tu m'échappes en ce moment...**  », avoua Luke, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Michael sentit son coeur se serrer. «  **J'avais besoin de passer du temps avec toi. D'être sûr que tout allait bien entre nous. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Mimi. Comme mon frère.**  », expliqua Luke. Michael le serra contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire qui aurait pu apaiser Luke. Parce que Luke le considérait comme son frère et que Michael se voyait déjà épouser Luke. Parce que Luke avait raison : Michael lui échappait. Une partie de Michael ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'un morceau de lui ne mourrait pas à chaque fois qu'il voyait Luke embrasser Mila. Tout allait bien entre eux ; pourtant rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Et Michael ne savait pas comment l'expliquer à Luke. Il le serra fortement contre lui, lui répétant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était là. Dans le fond de son esprit, il entendait encore les paroles de Calum. Il avait bien fait de prendre son numéro. Il l’appellerait probablement bientôt. Il avait besoin d'être écouté et conseillé. Il avait besoin d'apprendre à respirer sans Luke. Parce qu'il ne ferait jamais sa vie avec le jeune homme. Et il n'aurait pas la force de le voir encore une fois avec Mila. Il fallait que les choses changent.

 

Ils dormirent ensemble cette nuit-là et Michael se jura que c'était la dernière.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense finir cette histoire ce week-end donc préparez vous à recevoir tous les chapitres d'un coup :)

Calum était assis, les jambes croisées, son regard glissant sur tout ce qui l'entourait. En donnant son numéro la veille à Michael, il n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans l'appartement de celui-ci, à attendre sa tasse de café, avant de discuter des amours désespérées de Michael. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la vie de son camarade. Non pas parce que Michael semblait déprimé, ou autre ; non, pourtant il y avait des fois une certaine tristesse au fond de ses prunelles émeraudes. Calum l'avait reconnue, pour l'avoir vécue également. Il avait senti le besoin de prendre les choses en mains. De changer ce qui pouvait être changé et de panser ce qui ne le pouvait pas.

 

« S **ucre ?**  », demanda Michael, la tête passée par la porte menant à la cuisine.

 

«  **Un. Et un peu de lait.**  », répondit Calum. Il reprit son inspection du salon. Des DVDs, des bloc-notes, des pulls et des chaussures. Ca ressemblait à son propre appartement. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Michael revint avec deux tasses fumantes et un sourire tendu.

 

«  **C'est de l'instantané..**  », avoua Michael sur un ton dépité. «  **J'ai oublié que notre cafetière avait rendu l'âme hier.**  », Calum rit en sirotant sa première gorgée. Ce n'était pas du grand café, mais ce n'était pas pire que ce que certaines boutiques servaient. Il haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je ne pense pas que le plus important soit le café.**  », dit-il avec un sourire et Michael haussa les épaules en soupirant. Il se souvenait encore de la chaleur du corps de Luke contre le sien ce matin, avant que Luke ne laisse le réveil lui rappeler qu'il était attendu autre part. Michael en avait profité autant qu'il le pouvait en se jurant que plus jamais ça ne se reproduirait. Luke ne comprendrait probablement pas, c'était le moindre des maux. Michael en était arrivé au point où regarder Luke s'épanouir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui était trop douloureux. Il valait mieux ne rien avoir que d'avoir des miettes de ce que Luke donnait à Mila. Michael n'en voulait à aucun des deux. Il était simplement en colère contre lui-même. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami. De son colocataire qui était déjà en couple. Il avait posé ses mains sur la peau de Luke durant la nuit, en jurant que c'était tout. Il avait atteint le fond. Plus jamais il ne volerait ces caresses sous excuse de leur amitié particulière.

 

«  **Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir tout ça alors que même mon meilleur ami ne le voit pas ?** », demanda Michael, les yeux plongés dans son café.

 

«  **Je me reconnais en toi. Est-ce qu'il ne voit vraiment rien ?**  », répondit Calum, dévisageant Michael comme il l'avait fait la veille. Comme s'il avait déjà des réponses que Michael ne voulait pas avouer. Cette vérité qui le terrifiait encore plus que tous les mensonges qu'il aurait pu cracher. Cette vérité qui le prenait aux tripes quand il osait la formuler dans son esprit : Luke voyait. Luke savait. Et s'il savait et qu'il n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt, alors les espoirs de Michael étaient non-existants.

 

«  **Il voit que je m'éloigne doucement de lui. Il ne comprend pas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur de me perdre.**  », expliqua Michael. Calum le dévisageait toujours et Michael n'osait pas relever les yeux vers son nouvel ami. Il avait trop peur d'y voir des choses qu'il n'osait affronter. «  **La vérité c'est que … c'est moi que j'ai peur de perdre si je continue. Je ne peux plus faire semblant que ça ne me blesse pas. Je veux son bonheur, avec ou sans moi. Mais si jamais ça doit se faire sans moi je préférerais ne pas être présent pour la mise à mort de mes espoirs.**  », conclut Michael.

 

Ils ne dirent plus rien durant de longues minutes.

 

«  **Est-ce que ça suffira ?**  », glissa Calum. Michael ferma les yeux et laissa son ami venir s'asseoir près de lui pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Michael aurait préféré ne jamais y réfléchir ni même se poser la question. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ?! Sa nouvelle vie ne comportait que Luke et personne d'autre. Comment aurait-il pu savoir si prendre ses distances serait suffisant pour ne plus ressentir cet amour étouffant sans aucune chance d'être aimé en retour ?!

 

«  **Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?!**  », s'écria Michael, se décalant pour faire face à Calum, continuant de vive voix ce dialogue qu'il menait avec lui-même depuis des semaines de façon interne. «  **J'ai l'impression de tourner dingue. Il est toujours là. Tout ce qu'il fait ou dit me rappelle irrémédiablement qu'elle existe. Qu'elle existe et qu'elle reçoit de lui ce que moi je n'aurais jamais. Je ne me plains pas ; c'est un merveilleux meilleur ami. Il est attentionné, tendre, gentil. J'en suis à un point où ça ne me suffit plus. Je ne suis plus à même de faire semblant.**  »

 

Calum reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, se tournant à demi, une jambe repliée sous son corps. Il garda le silence quelques instants, jusqu'à savoir ce qu'il voulait dire et surtout comment le dire.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas expert. Je répéterais simplement ce que je t'ai déjà dit : tant que tu ne seras pas fixé, tu ne pourras pas réellement tourner la page.**  », dit Calum. Michael soupira lourdement.

 

«  **J'ai l'impression que c'est encore plus difficile que de le laisser partir.**  », avoua Michael. Au moment où il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Michael se tourna rapidement vers le couloir. «  **Merde, Luke est déjà rentré.**  ». Calum se leva, défroissa son jean en passant ses mains dessus. Michael prit une profonde inspiration puis s'avança vers la porte qui menait au couloir. Il attendit que Luke soit dans son champ de vision pour lui adresser un sourire.

 

«  **Hey, Mimi.**  », le salua Luke. Il fit un pas et embrassa le front de Michael avec tendresse, comme il le faisait tout le temps. C'était ce genre d'attentions qui ruinait Michael. C'était trop et trop peu à la fois. Si facile de croire qu'il pourrait y avoir plus. Sauf, qu'au final, la seule chose qu'il avait était la certitude que Mila était celle qu'il ne serait jamais dans la vie de Luke. C'était douloureusement réel.

 

«  **J'ai invité un ami à prendre le café à la maison.**  », dit Michael en se reculant, indiquant Calum d'un geste de la main.

 

À la maison. Encore une expression qui n'était pas vraiment sienne. La maison c'était là où l'on se réfugiait. Maintenant Michael avait la sensation qu'il préférait s'échapper. Il n'aimait plus être enfermé dans cet espace restreint dans lequel ses sentiments étaient trop grands, trop intenses. Ils en devenaient étouffant.

 

«  **Bonjour, je suis Luke.**  », se présenta-t-il, avec un sourire charmeur et sa bonne humeur habituelle. Quand ils rencontraient quelqu'un, Michael comprenait pourquoi son patron avait insisté pour que Luke fasse plus d'heures. Il charmait les clients et ils revenaient toujours.

 

«  **Calum, enchanté.**  », il y eut une pause durant laquelle les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent du regard avant qu'un grand sourire ne se dessine sur le visage de Calum. «  **Oh, mais tu travailles à la boulangerie en bas de chez moi !**  », s'écria-t-il. Luke fronça les sourcils, réfléchit quelques secondes avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

 

«  **Mais oui, tu es le petit-ami d'Ashton ! Il commande toujours des croissants le dimanche matin. Il vient les récupérer après son footing matinal.**  », se remémora Luke, en serrant une nouvelle fois la main de Calum qui hocha la tête en confirmation.

 

«  **C'est ça. C'est exactement lui.**  »

 

Michael était toujours au niveau de la porte, les bras croisés. Il y avait une légère gêne au fond de lui quant au fait que Calum et Luke se connaissaient. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus être aussi ouvert avec Calum dorénavant. Ils se connaissaient, et c'était plus que ce Michael était prêt à accepter. Il avait eu ce besoin de se confier parce que son nouvel ami n'était pas impliqué dans sa vie personnelle, parce que Luke était un étranger pour lui, parce qu'il y avait tellement de fossés entre son amour éperdu pour Luke et le fait que Calum partageait un de ses cours du vendredi après-midi. Maintenant il n'y en avait plus. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser, quoi faire. Il avait besoin de cette échappatoire que lui offrait Calum, il avait besoin d'enfin libérer tout ce qui l'étouffait. La question était : était-il toujours capable de le faire maintenant que Luke et Calum se connaissaient ?! Il recula dans le couloir pour retourner à sa chambre quand Luke attrapa son poignet. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, dans l'obscurité, la luminosité du salon leur permettant de se dévisager. Leurs yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de l'autre.

 

«  **Est-ce que tout va bien ?**  », demanda Luke dans un murmure, son front posé contre celui de Michael, forçant ce dernier à se reculer jusqu'à être appuyé contre le mur. Leur position aurait été digne d'un film romantique si tant de choses ne se tenaient pas dans la voie du bonheur de Michael. Il avait son meilleur ami plaqué contre son corps, leurs fronts se touchant, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Il n'aurait fallu qu'un infime mouvement pour que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Michael le voulait tellement qu'il en tremblait. Luke passa ses mains sur les hanches de son ami. «  **Michael, est-ce que tout va bien ?**  », reposa-t-il, l'inquiétude se frayant un chemin dans sa voix.

 

Michael secoua la tête. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il pensait. Il avait le corps de Luke contre le sien et la seule chose qu'il sentait était son odeur. Son parfum mélangé au sucre des pâtisseries. Par instinct, Michael agrippa les omoplates de Luke, ses bras passant sur sa taille. Il l'enserrait parce que c'était le seul moyen de garder pied. Il allait se noyer s'il lâchait prise. Il allait se noyer s'il tenait bon aussi. Tout commença à tourner dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment une issue dans laquelle il pourrait rester entier ?! Michael commençait à en douter.

 

«  **Michael ?!**  », souffla Luke, sa respiration se déposant sur la peau nue du cou de son meilleur ami qui avait du mal à déglutir. Michael crispa ses mains sur le tissu du tee-shirt de Luke. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Parce que Luke était en train d'embrasser son front, ses joues, son cou. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Pour réconforter son ami. Sauf que ça ne le réconfortait pas du tout. Et le seul moyen de le lui faire comprendre serait de lui avouer les sentiments qui l'étranglaient. Il en était hors de question.

 

«  **Luke.**  », murmura Michael. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler plus fort, Luke avait entendu. Il continua d'embrasser le visage de Michael tout en lui parlant, en murmurant. Gardant ces confessions pour eux seuls ; bien que Calum se tenait seulement à quelques mètres d'eux.

 

«  **Je suis là, Michael. Je serais toujours là. Je t'aime, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?! Je suis là. Reste avec moi, Michael. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime tellement fort. Tu es mon meilleur ami. On fera notre vie ensemble. Nos enfants grandiront ensemble.**  », babillait Luke sans arrêt et Michael laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Sauf que dans sa vision des choses lui et Luke étaient mariés et qu'ils avaient les mêmes enfants. Il avait tellement mal. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment le faire comprendre à Luke.

 

Luke recula son visage, délaissant la peau rougie du cou de Michael, pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Michael voulait l'embrasser, le goûter. Sentir la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur. Sentir son corps musclé au-dessus du sien. Graver Luke au fond de lui. Il en crevait d'envie et il n'arrivait plus à simplement jouer le rôle du meilleur ami.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  », murmura Luke.

 

Il y avait que Michael commençait à sentir l'excitation se faire présente dans son corps. Il y avait que Luke l'avait embrassé à peu près partout, démarrant un feu sans précédent en Michael, et que ce feu allait bientôt se faire sentir dans son sexe. Et il n'aurait aucune explication pour ça. C'était encore plus dur de lâcher Luke maintenant. Michael était en train de vivre un aperçu de son rêve, il était plus que douloureux de l'abandonner en sachant que ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Luke déposa sa joue contre celle de Michael, leur peau se caressant tendrement. La bouche de Luke arrivait au niveau de l'oreille de son ami.

 

«  **Inspire profondément.**  », lui ordonna-t-il. Les mains de Luke montaient et descendaient le long des côtes de Michael, descendant par moment jusqu'à son ventre avant de s'égarer dans le bas de son dos. «  **Expire lentement.**  ». Luke était partout.

 

«  **Je vais demander à Calum de partir, puis nous irons nous coucher. Dors avec moi cette nuit.**  », proposa Luke. Ce fut le moment où Michael reprit le dessus. Il l'avait juré : plus jamais il ne dormirait avec Luke. C'était trop difficile de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple quand Luke était lové contre lui. Ça le détruisait plus que ça ne le réconfortait.

 

«  **Non.**  », murmura Michael. Il embrassa le cou de Luke une dernière fois avant de le repousser. Luke fit un pas en arrière. «  **J'ai pas mal de devoirs et de cours à relire. Je vais bosser tard je pense. Mais va te coucher, tu dois être exténué.**  », dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers le salon, laissant néanmoins sa main sur la hanche de Luke le plus longtemps possible. Il ne se retourna pas pour croiser le regard perdu de Luke. Il ne retourna pas non plus pour voir les sourcils du garçon se froncer.

 

«  **Désolé, Calum.**  », lâcha Michael en découvrant son ami assis sur un fauteuil, son téléphone à la main. Luke arriva dans la seconde qui suivit. Calum mit son téléphone dans sa poche puis se leva.

 

«  **Pas de mal. Je dois y aller, Ashton m'attend pour dîner.**  », répondit Calum avec un sourire tendre à l'évocation du garçon qu'il aimait.

 

«  **Ton petit-ami ?**  », demanda Luke bien qu'il sache pertinemment bien. Il avait besoin de meubler la conversation. Il avait besoin d'éviter le malaise qui se créait en lui quand Michael le fuyait.

 

«  **Fiancé.**  », corrigea Calum. Luke hocha la tête. Michael s'approcha de Calum, une main sur son avant-bras.

 

«  **Fiancé ?!**  », répéta-t-il, hébété. Calum hocha la tête à son tour.

 

«  **Oui. J'ai fait ma demande cet été. Il a dit oui. On attend avant de se marier. On a encore le temps. Je voulais simplement qu'il sache que pour moi c'était du sérieux et que je pensais au long terme avec lui. Mais vous ne voulez probablement pas m'entendre parler de ça..**  », s'interrompit Calum dans un rire. À la vérité, Michael aurait aimé en entendre encore beaucoup plus. Calum dit au revoir puis quitta l'appartement. Michael et Luke restèrent tous les deux. Sans bouger ni même sans respirer.

 

«  **Je vais aller dans ma chambre.... Pour réviser. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi.**  », lâcha Michael. Il se rendit dans sa chambre sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil à Luke. Ça aurait été trop dur pour lui. Il respira librement une fois que le panneau de bois de sa porte fut refermé. Il avait tellement envie de l'ouvrir de nouveau pour se jeter dans les bras de Luke. Pour le laisser prendre soin de lui même si ça ne serait jamais ce qu'il en attendait vraiment. Ça pourrait être suffisant s'il faisait un effort.

 

Serait-ce vraiment suffisant ?!

 

Pas quand Mila existait. Pas quand elle recevait ce que Michael n'aurait jamais. Il se plongea dans ses cours et fit semblant de dormir quand Luke vint frapper à sa porte, beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre les mots tendres de Luke quand ce dernier s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, le croyant profondément endormi. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir les doigts de Luke dans ses cheveux. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir son c?ur s'accélérer à tout ça. Fit semblant de ne pas sentir son c?ur battre encore plus fort quand Luke avait dit : «  **Bonne nuit, chéri. Je t'aime.**  »

 

Il ferma les yeux encore plus fort, serrant son oreiller contre son torse pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Luke l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le week-end, ce sont les vacances pour mes soeurs, j'ai quasiment fini cette histoire ( il me reste trois chapitres et l'épilogue à écrire), donc je poste un nouveau chapitre. 
> 
> A vrai dire, il est 00h20 et je n'arrive pas à dormir, mais les raisons listées au-dessus comptent quand même :)

Michael laissa son regard s'échapper par la fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Quand il avait fermé la porte de sa chambre le lundi précédent, il avait imaginé un nombre incalculable de scénarii, de possibilités. Il avait pensé que Luke serait en colère, qu'il entrerait dans sa chambre en claquant la porte avant de crier à Michael qu'il était puéril et immature. Il avait pensé devoir présenter ses excuses à son meilleur ami. Avait cru pouvoir donner le change quand ils se rencontreraient de nouveau.

Sauf que ce n'était pas arrivé. Le mardi matin, Luke ouvrait la boutique, il partait donc à 06h30 de l'appartement, pour rentrer, en temps normal, vers 14 heures. Pourtant il n'était rentré que tard dans la soirée, quand Michael était déjà dans son lit, la couette remontée sous son menton pour l'empêcher de trembler. Il faisait une erreur, il en avait conscience. Mais s'excuser serait admettre que les choses pouvaient reprendre comme elles étaient avant et il en était hors de question. Jamais Michael ne serait de taille à faire face à ça. Ces sentiments douloureux qui lui enserraient la gorge chaque fois que Luke parlait de Mila. Ces sentiments qui lui hurlaient d'aller s'excuser, de se coucher contre Luke jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pardonne. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion : Luke ne rentra pas à l'appartement le mercredi. Il ne fut pas là non plus pour son jeudi de repos. Michael tourna en rond dans l'appartement durant deux heures avant d'appeler Calum. Il avait passé la soirée avec le jeune homme et son fiancé. Il était rentré chez lui, le coeur lourd, mais un sourire aux lèvres parce qu'il avait gagné un nouvel ami en la personne d'Ashton. Quand Michael était parti pour son dernier cours de la semaine, Luke n'était toujours pas rentré.

 

Michael hésitait à appeler Liz. Elle lui répondrait avec plaisir. Pourtant il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Luke était probablement chez Mila. Ce serait une première, mais il fallait un début à tout. Un début aux semaines les plus difficiles de la vie de Michael. Si Luke ne revenait pas, que ferait-il ? Est-ce qu'aller s'excuser à la boulangerie serait suffisant ?! Est-ce que Michael voulait réellement s'excuser de son besoin de préservation qui venait enfin de prendre le dessus ?! Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses le dévorer lentement jusqu'à n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son instinct de survie avait été lent à s'éveiller, pourtant il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de l'annihiler maintenant. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il aurait un moyen de s'en sortir peu importe à quel point il s'en sortirait blessé. Qu'il y aurait cette voix au fond de lui qui l'encouragerait et qui lui maintiendrait la tête hors de l'eau quand il serait sur le point de se noyer.

 

Calum lui tapota l'épaule quand l'amphithéâtre fut vide et que Michael fut l'unique étudiant encore assis. Le professeur avait été le premier à quitter la salle. Michael leva les yeux vers son ami.

 

«  **On devrait rentrer.**  », conseilla Calum gentiment. Michael enfonça son bloc-notes dans son sac à dos puis suivit le brun en dehors du bâtiment. Il frissonna et resserra sa veste en cuir contre son torse. «  **Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pris de manteau ?**  », demanda Calum, les sourcils froncés.

 

«  **D'habitude je prend celui de Luke...**  », avoua Michael, les yeux posés sur ses chaussures. Les étudiants autour d'eux parlaient de partiels, de soirées, de professeurs, de groupes de musique... Et eux, ils étaient là, en train de constater à quel point la situation avait empiré en quelques jours. Calum avait vraiment cru qu'en parler aurait été la solution. Il avait peut-être eu tort.

 

«  **Ca devient ridicule, Michael. Tu ne vas pas chopper une pneumonie simplement parce que tu as peur de prendre le manteau de Luke. S'il a quelque chose à y redire, au moins ça sera l'occasion de discuter.**  », dit Calum, sa main se déposant sur l'épaule de Michael qui soupira simplement. «  **Viens à la maison, je t'offre un thé. Je pourrais peut-être même te trouver un vieux manteau d'Ash.**  », proposa-t-il.

 

En temps normal, Michael aurait refusé. Il se serait précipité pour rejoindre Luke. Il aurait attendu son retour avec impatience, nouant ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Luke lui embrasserait le front. Ils auraient choisi une activité qui aurait plu à Luke. En réalité, ils auraient simplement passé la soirée lovés l'un contre l'autre à regarder des films de super-héros. Mais pas ce soir. Michael suivit donc Calum jusque chez lui, l'écoutant d'une oreille sans vraiment participer à la conversation.

 

Ashton était à la porte, une main sur la hanche et un sourire lumineux aux lèvres quand ils franchirent le portail du jardin.

 

«  **Hey, Mike !**  », salua-t-il Michael avec bonne humeur. Un sourire fade s'afficha sur les lèvres du dit garçon. Il était tellement difficile d'être triste ou en colère quand Ashton était dans les parages. Il était solaire : tout en lumière et en rires. Calum se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de se décaler pour laisser entre Michael, qui ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de Calum, avec Luke à la place d'Ashton. Il s'imaginait rentrer de cours le soir, tard, pour être accueilli par Luke, son fiancé, qui l'enlacerait tendrement tellement il lui aurait manqué. Ils mangeraient en tête à tête avant de prendre un bain ensemble pour délasser leurs muscles d'une semaine trop difficile. Ils échangeraient des baisers en parlant de ce qui se serait passé. Ils planifieraient leur week-end. Projetteraient de rendre visite à leurs familles pour leur annoncer leurs fiançailles.

 

Avec une pointe au coeur et les yeux humides, Michael secoua la tête pour en chasser ces idées insupportables. Il avait mal à en crever pourtant il réussit à garder la tête haute. Il s'assit dans le canapé, les jambes sous le plaid qui y était drapé. Ashton avait décoré leur maison avec beaucoup de goût, comme l'avait expliqué Calum avec une immense fierté.

 

«  **Tu prends du sucre dans ton thé ?**  », demanda Ashton. Michael hocha la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'être à même de former une parole cohérente. Il attrapa son téléphone et, dans un moment de faiblesse, envoya un sms à Luke. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il y avait encore un lien entre eux. Il avait simplement refusé de dormir avec Luke de peur de se briser de façon irréparable, et voilà le résultat : un silence encore plus lancinant.

 

«  _Stp, dis moi que tout va bien. Tu me manques. Je t'aime._  »

 

Il avait pensé effacer la dernière phrase mais son pouce avait déjà envoyé le message. Calum et Ashton le rejoignirent avant même que la panique n'enserre son coeur. Il avait envoyé un message à son meilleur ami, il n'y avait aucun mal à ça. Du moins il l'esperait. Il esperait sincèrement qu'ils étaient encore amis, même s'ils ne seraient jamais plus. Il avait besoin de savoir que Luke serait toujours dans sa vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il aurait probablement été plus simple de couper les ponts de façon définitive, comme on enlève un pansement. Partir et laisser le temps guérir ses blessures.

Pour une fois, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un l'épaule, le conseille. Il aurait voulu avoir une mère qui l'envelopperait dans une couverture douce et qui lui expliquerait ce qui serait le mieux à faire. Néanmoins il n'avait pas cette solution. S'il appelait sa mère, elle lui dirait probablement qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé ce Luke, et qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'écouter avant de fuir à l'autre bout du pays avec ce moins que rien. Quand Michael écoutait sa mère, de temps en temps, il avait la sensation d'être une jeune fille de bonne famille qui aurait fui avec le palefrenier. C'était l'impression que lui donnait sa mère quand elle parlait de son départ pour faire des études avec celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Sa mère n'avait jamais quitté sa ville natale, pas une seule fois. Le départ de son fils unique avait été pour elle la plus grande trahison possible. Avec le fils d'un entrepreneur de surcroît.

La famille de Michael n'avait jamais été très riche, pourtant ses parents s'étaient toujours vus comme des gens supérieurs. Ils avaient envoyé leur fils dans une école catholique bien qu'ils n'étaient pas croyants. Ça faisait bien de dire que leur enfant étudiait dans une école privée. Ils avaient toujours voulu prendre une grande fierté à la scolarité de leur garçon, sauf que ce dernier n'avait jamais fait d'efforts. Il était un élève médiocre. Passable. Et ça, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le raconter aux voisins. Alors sa mère avait commencé à s'imaginer une vie dans laquelle elle était une femme de bonne société, avec un fils intelligent et brillant, qui ferait honneur à leur lignée.

 

Michael soupira dans sa tasse de thé. Ashton sourit doucement sans aucune raison apparente.

 

«  **Tu lui as parlé ?**  », demanda Ashton, sa cuisse collée subtilement à celle de son fiancé, assis à sa droite dans la méridienne. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Non. Il ne semble pas vouloir qu'on discute. J'ai envoyé un message à l'instant.**  », répondit-il d'une voix monotone. Calum lança un regard perdu à Ashton, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire. Ni même de ce qu'il fallait éviter. Ils parlèrent de cours, de partiels, de sorties possibles dans les semaines à venir. Tous les sujets étaient bons pour que Michael arrête de ressasser les faits de ces derniers jours.

 

«  **Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?**  », demanda soudainement Michael. Calum avait un jour commencé à mentionner leur relation avant de s'interrompre et Michael voulait la connaître. Ce n'était pas sain, il en avait conscience, ce n'était pas non plus conseillé, et pourtant il voulait entendre leur histoire pour se permettre encore une dernière fois d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Luke si le destin avait été de leur côté. S'il avait eu la chance d'être une femme, ou si Luke avait pu l'aimer suffisamment pour accepter qu'il ne pouvait rien être de plus que ce qu'il était actuellement.

 

«  **Calum travaillait dans une pizzeria le week-end quand il était au lycée. Je le connaissais de vue, mais sans plus. J'étais déjà à la Fac à cette époque-là. Le week-end, généralement, je venais passer du temps avec mes amis sur la grande place du centre-ville. Je l'ai vu passé un jour, sans son tablier ni rien et mon coeur s'est arrêté. Il m'avait envoûté. Un de mes potes a suivi mon regard et m'a demandé si je l'avais reconnu. J'ai secoué négativement la tête alors il m'a expliqué que Calum était le serveur de la petite pizzeria où on se rendait souvent quand on était encore lycéen. Après ça, je crois qu'on a mangé des pizza presque tous les week-ends. J'ai hésité longuement. Il ne semblait pas du tout attiré par moi, et je n'avais aucune assurance qu'il était gay ou même bi. Sauf qu'un soir, juste avant les vacances de Noël, je me suis dit que mon plus beau cadeau de Noël serait de connaître son prénom, et peut-être avoir une chance de l'emmener une fois au restaurant. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Je suis allé à la pizzeria pour me présenter. Il m'a reconnu sans aucun problème. Il a semblé flatté que je veuille l'emmener en rendez-vous donc il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone. Le détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé était que je rentrais chez mes parents pour les fêtes. Deux semaines loin de lui. Je n'ai tenu que deux jours avant de l'appeler. On a appris à se connaître durant ces deux semaines. Je l'appelais presque tous les jours. Quand je suis revenu, je l'ai emmené en rendez-vous. Il m'a embrassé quand je l'ai raccompagné. J'avais eu mon cadeau de Noël. Nous sommes sortis ensemble durant des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse le lycée en Juin. Je lui ai proposé de prendre un appartement avec moi à la rentrée suivante. Il a dit oui. Et maintenant nous sommes fiancés et heureux.**  », conta Ashton avec tendresse et un sourire brillant. Michael ferma les yeux.

 

Sous ses paupières il imaginait Luke venir le voir, avec timidité, pour lui demander un rendez-vous. A quel moment avait-il raté sa chance ?! Il n'eut pas la force de rester plus longtemps. Il remercia ses deux amis, prit le manteau que Calum était allé dénicher au fond de leur armoire puis partit. Sur le chemin, il laissa la musique noyer ses fantasmes et ses rêves. Si Calum et Ashton avaient pu trouver le bonheur, alors pourquoi est-ce que Michael semblait voué à souffrir en sachant que Luke ne l'aimerait jamais comme il le souhaitait ?! Était-ce trop demander ?

 

Dans l'appartement tout était toujours à la même place. Luke n'était pas revenu. Pas même pour récupérer des vêtements ou même pour s'inquiéter de son meilleur ami. Michael n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le blessait le plus dans toute cette situation. Savoir que Luke l'ignorait sans comprendre la raison derrière le comportement de Michael ou se rendre compte que Luke préférait passer du temps avec Mila plutôt que de sauver leur amitié ? Il déposa son sac à dos sur le sol, ses Converses dans le passage – qui est-ce que ça gênerait à part lui ?! - puis il s'assit sur le canapé, son téléphone à la main.

Luke ne répondait pas. Le sms envoyé n'avait apparemment rien changé et Michael ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait plus les cartes en main. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que s'auto-protéger le mènerait à perdre son meilleur ami en à peine quelques jours. Il était tard mais il n'hésita pas à appeler Liz, la mère de Luke. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais elle était devenue comme une seconde mère pour lui tout comme il était son quatrième fils. Elle était toujours là pour lui.

 

«  **Oui, chéri ?**  », répondit-elle à la seconde sonnerie. Une vague de chaleur s'installa dans la poitrine de Michael, à la place de son coeur en ruines.

 

«  **Bonsoir.**  », coassa-t-il. Il respira lentement pour ne pas laisser l'émotion et les larmes prendre le dessus. Liz le connaissait que trop bien ; elle sentirait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa voix.

 

«  **Tout va bien ?**  », s'inquiéta-t-elle. Michael prit une profonde inspiration.

 

«  **Tout va bien.**  », mentit-il. «  **Je voulais simplement entendre ta voix.**  », ce qui était vrai. Il avait pris comme habitude d'appeler la mère de son meilleur ami assez régulièrement depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé. La première fois elle avait été ravie, bien que surprise. Les fois suivantes elle avait été impatiente de l'entendre lui raconter ses journées.

 

«  **Tu me manques, mon ange.**  », souffla-t-elle, une tendresse oppressante dans la voix. Michael sentit les sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge.

 

«  **Toi aussi. Désolé, je dois raccrocher. Je te rappelle demain.**  », se dépêcha-t-il de dire avant qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle.

 

«  **Bonne nuit, chéri. A demain. Je t'aime.**  », il murmura quelque chose en réponse avant de raccrocher. Il éteignit la lumière du salon, se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il retira tous ses vêtements. Il se glissa dans la douche, l'eau chaude dégoulinant sur sa peau froide tandis qu'il était assis sur le sol en carrelage. Il avait besoin de souffler. D'un moment de répit.

 

L'écho de l'eau s'écoulant sur le sol le réconfortait en un sens, parce qu'il lui permettait de ne pas entendre la voix dans sa tête lui répéter qu'il savait depuis le début que ça finirait ainsi, qu'il aurait du savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance et que Luke ne l'aimerait jamais en retour. Qui lui disait qu'il n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami parce que, maintenant, il avait tout perdu. Une larme roula sur sa joue, se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau qui embrassaient sa peau avant de couler le long de son corps. Il resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux puis tenta de se calmer, inspirant lentement avant d'expirer longuement. La voix avait tort, il n'avait pas eu tort de tomber amoureux de Luke. Il ne l'avait simplement pas commandé. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix : Luke était, à son avis, la personne parfaite pour lui. Leurs goûts, leur humour, leurs valeurs et leurs caractères se correspondaient à merveille. Voir Luke offrir son bras à leur voisine, trop âgée pour marcher rapidement, le voir sourire tendrement aux enfants qui venaient à la boulangerie, l'admirer offrir les viennoiseries et baguettes restantes de la journée à des sans-abris, s'assurant qu'ils mangeraient quelque chose de consistant dans la journée, tout avait été le déclencheur de ces sentiments. Et Michael n'en avait pas honte. Il aurait simplement aimé être celui qui pouvait offrir quelque chose à Luke. Être cette personne particulière, être celui qui comblerait Luke de bonheur.

 

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière fut allumée, aveuglant momentanément Michael qui ferma les yeux. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de couvrir son corps nu parce que, dans cet instant, le plus important était de dissimuler son chagrin. Luke avait déjà vu son corps – pas totalement nu, certes, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne possédait pas lui-même après tout- mais il ne devait pas savoir la raison de ces larmes. Il n'y eut aucune parole échangée. Luke se glissa sous l'eau, ses bras se nouant autour de la taille de Michael, l'attirant contre son torse. Il serra le corps frêle contre le sien, sa main droite caressant la nuque de son ami. Michael ne réfléchit pas, il se blottit contre le torse musclé de son meilleur ami. Pour le moment il ne voulait pas savoir, ne voulait pas d'explication. Il voulait uniquement la chaleur de Luke, l'odeur de Luke.

C'est ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits : l'odeur de Luke. Partout sur ses vêtements il y avait l'odeur de Mila. Son parfum fleuri était partout, mélangé à l'odeur du sucre. Michael se recula.

 

«  **Je vais bien.**  », murmura-t-il. Il se releva, ne jetant aucun regard à Luke. Il fallait qu'il sorte maintenant ou alors il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il dirait et ferait ce qu'il se refusait à faire depuis si longtemps. Luke se redressa, ses vêtements trempés. Il les retira en silence tandis que Michael se drapait dans une serviette. C'était celle de Luke, elle portait l'odeur de son gel douche et de son après-rasage. Il aurait été mal vu de la reposer maintenant qu'elle était autour de lui, alors Michael ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, espérant effacer à jamais l'odeur de Mila de son esprit.

 

«  **Michael.**  », dit finalement Luke, une fois qu'il fut nu et enroulé dans une serviette à son tour. Le dit Michael se rendit dans sa chambre, priant pour que Luke ne l'y suive pas. Ce qu'il fit, bien entendu. Ils avaient des choses à se dire, des choses à expliquer et à comprendre. Michael se glissa sous la couette et Luke s'assit au bord du lit. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant de longues minutes.

 

«  **J'ai bien reçu ton message.**  », dit Luke. Michael se laissa glisser dans son lit, pour que la couette couvre tout son corps et qu'elle repose sous son menton. Luke posa sa main dans les cheveux de Michael, caressant sa tête avec tendresse.

 

«  **Cool.**  », répondit Michael, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Rien qui n'impliquerait pas d'avouer qu'il était déchiré entre deux rôles qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Apparemment, il n'était plus le meilleur ami de Luke. Il avait pensé perdre ce titre un jour, oui, mais pour devenir son petit-ami. Sauf que maintenant, il n'était plus son ami, et encore moins son petit-ami.

 

«  **Michael, ne soit pas comme ça. Ne me mets pas à l'écart, s'il te plaît. Tu es mon meilleur ami.**  », plaida Luke, sa main ne quittant pas une seule fois les cheveux de l'autre garçon. Michael essuya une larme sur sa joue avant que d'autres ne coulent.

 

«  **Apparemment non.**  », murmura-t-il. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait à présent, était cette faculté qu'avait Luke d'entendre chacune de ses paroles même s'il les chuchotait à peine.

 

«  **Comment ça ?**  », s'enquit Luke, les sourcils froncés. Son pouce descendit sur le front de Michael avant que ses doigts ne se mettent à caresser ses joues. Michael avait horreur de cette tendresse et de ce besoin de contact entre eux. Parce que ce n'était pas le comportement de meilleurs amis. Il voulait se retourner et embrasser Luke. Laisser leurs deux corps nus se découvrir d'une façon encore inconnue. Apprendre la chaleur de sa peau, sentir chaque partie de Luke qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Les caresses qu'il lui offrait étaient trop peu. Il voulait plus. Il mourait d'envie de plus.

 

«  **Tu m'as laissé tout seul toute la semaine. Il a fallu que j'appelle ta mère pour que tu oses revenir. Tu avais peur que je me tranche les veines ?! Je ne suis pas déprimé, Luke.**  », cracha Michael. Luke resta silencieux, puis il se glissa sous la couette. Il noua ses bras autour de la taille de Michael, collant son torse contre son dos. Leurs corps se touchaient en tous points. Leurs jambes, leurs chevilles, leurs pieds, leurs épaules. Luke glissa son visage dans le cou de Michael et ce dernier n'eut pas le coeur de lui demander de partir. Il avait besoin de sa présence, besoin de la fermeté de son corps contre le sien. Il était faible, il le savait. Mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ?! Il avait jurer de ne plus jamais dormir avec Luke, il le savait. Pourtant il posa sa main sur celle de Luke.

 

«  **Dors. On parlera demain.**  », souffla Luke et Michael ferma les yeux. Il avait si peu dormi durant cette semaine, guettant chaque son qui lui indiquerait que Luke était de retour. Luke déposa un baiser sur la peau nue du cou de Michael avant de, lui aussi, s'endormir. Ils auraient tellement de choses à se dire le lendemain. Tellement que Luke en avait peur. Il inspira l'odeur de Michael et se laissa guider vers le sommeil.

 

«  **Bonne nuit, Michael.**  », murmura-t-il juste avant de s'endormir. Michael n'entendit pas mais Luke n'était pas sûr de l'avoir dit pour qu'il l'entende. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement besoin de le dire pour lui-même. Tout était trop confus et rien ne faisait sens. Il s'endormit rapidement. Il avait demandé son week-end à son patron sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le coeur à retourner travailler à 06 heures du matin sans avoir discuter avec Michael. Ils avaient des choses à se dire. Tant de changements se préparaient.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne dors toujours pas, alors autant vous poster le chapitre, ça me fera de l'avance pour demain :)

La chambre était vide et le lit était froid quand Michael ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, lui faisant penser qu'il avait simplement rêvé le retour de son meilleur ami. Il sortit du lit, enfila un boxer puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le palier, une main crispée sur le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Luke était là, debout contre le plan de travail, une tasse à la main et son téléphone dans l'autre. Michael hésita à sortir de l'appartement maintenant avant d'être repéré. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait réellement dormi dans les bras de Luke, sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait pourtant juré que plus jamais ça ne se reproduirait et il avait failli à sa propre parole. Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir si un simple contact avec Luke lui faisait perdre la tête ?! Luke grogna en lisant quelque chose et Michael décida qu'il était encore chez lui alors il entra dans la cuisine. Luke leva les yeux vers lui, lui sourit tendrement et ouvrit les bras pour l'y recevoir. Michael hésita. Mais ils avaient toujours eu cette habitude, même avant, alors pourquoi changer ?! Il se blottit contre Luke, qui lui caressa le haut du dos et le cou avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

 

«  **Tu as bien dormi ?**  », demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Michael hocha la tête. Ils se câlinèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Luke ne sonne. Michael se dégagea et se versa un café instantané – il fallait vraiment qu'il rachète une cafetière, ça devenait ridicule. Luke fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom s'afficher mais il répondit quand même. Il s'éloigna dans le salon. Michael pouvait toujours entendre ce qu'il disait. Il finit son café et était sur le point d'aller s'habiller quand son coeur s'arrêta. Il venait d'entendre une phrase qui avait chassé tout l'air de ses poumons. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'approcha de la porte de la cuisine, pour entendre mieux. Il était contre le fait d'écouter aux portes mais sa sanité d'esprit en dépendait.

 

«  **Mila, on en a déjà parlé. Je suis venu chez toi cette semaine pour faire un test mais j'ai mon propre appartement. Je ne peux pas simplement faire mes cartons et venir vivre chez toi...**  », disait Luke et Michael dut se retenir au chambranle pour ne pas tomber. «  **Mais parce que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Bien sûr que nous sommes un couple...**  », Michael n'écouta pas la suite. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, enfila un jean et un pull avant de se rendre dans l'entrée. Il prit le manteau que Calum lu avait prêté. Il venait de finir de lacer ses Converses quand Luke le rejoignit.

 

«  **Tu t'en vas ? Je croyais qu'on devait discuter ?**  », demanda-t-il, ses grands yeux perdus. Michael aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, qu'il avait entendu plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Qu'il aurait aimé être celui avec qui il pouvait en parler. Emmenager avec sa petite-amie était quand même un grand pas. Au delà du fait que Michael serait obligé de payer le loyer et de trouver un nouveau colocataire, il aurait aimé être ce meilleur ami que Luke clamait qu'il était. Sauf qu'on discute avec son meilleur ami des choses importantes qui se passent dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?! On ne le laisse pas le découvrir par hasard.

 

«  **Désolé, mais j'ai un devoir à préparer en commun et je dois rejoindre un pote à la bibliothèque.**  », expliqua Michael. Sa voix ne trembla pas, ses yeux étaient francs et honnêtes et son sourire semblait vrai. Luke émit un drôle de son. En temps normal, Michael serait resté avec plaisir. Mais pas là. Il avait besoin de s'enfuir, besoin de se retrouver seul avec cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas se briser devant Luke. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il souffrait. Cette douleur était la sienne. C'était la seule chose que son amour pour Luke lui avait donné de concret et il ne voulait la partager avec personne d'autre. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait maintenant qu'il allait perdre Luke pour de bon. Cette douleur était sienne comme Luke aurait dû être sien.

 

«  **Oh.**  », lâcha simplement Luke. Michael le regarda une seconde de plus. 'Oh', en effet.

 

«  **On se parle ce soir?**  », proposa Michael en compensation. Parce qu'il avait encore besoin de voir Luke heureux, même quand lui se brisait petit à petit. Luke hocha la tête, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa la main de Michael et la caressa délicatement avant de le laisser partir. Michael referma la porte derrière lui, soufflant un bon coup. Il descendit les marches une par une, cherchant à trouver un sens à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il marcha en silence quelques minutes. Il était encore tôt, les rues étaient pratiquement désertes. Arrivé devant un parc de jeux, Michael s'avança. Les paroles de Luke tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. ' Je ne peux pas simplement faire mes cartons'.

 

C'est à ce moment là que les genoux de Michael lâchèrent et que les larmes réclamèrent leur dû. Il s'agenouilla, le dos appuyé contre le toboggan, les mains sur le visage tandis que ses sanglots résonnaient dans l'espace vide. Ils se répercutaient contre chaque objet possible jusqu'à devenir assourdissants. C'était la seule chose que Michael entendaient maintenant : ses propres sanglots.

 

A chaque nouvelle larme c'était une partie de son coeur que Michael abandonnait. Luke allait partir. Luke était en train de construire sa vie avec Mila et Michael n'avait plus sa place. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'aimer quelqu'un puisse faire aussi mal. Il avait pourtant toujours envisagé la possibilité que cet amour ne soit jamais réciproque, pourtant jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait cru perdre une partie de lui-même en faisant face au fait que Luke ne l'aimerait jamais de cette façon. Tout tombait en ruines. Leurs projets, leurs rêves. Les vacances de Février auxquelles Luke l'avait pratiquement supplié de venir avec lui n'étaient maintenant qu'un mirage à l'horizon. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait de raison d'être.

Pourquoi est-ce que Luke ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?! Ils étaient amis pour l'amour de Dieu ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Les larmes mouillaient maintenant son tee-shirt et il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il souffrait de façon insoutenable. Chaque respiration cassait quelque chose au fond de lui et il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Il avait mal. Mal comme jamais auparavant. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'avait ressenti sa mère quand elle avait du le laisser partir à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle ?! Si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'il l'appelle pour lui demander pardon. Pour la supplier de lui pardonner de lui avoir briser le coeur. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et haletante. Il avait l'impression de s'étouffer dans ses sanglots tout en se noyant dans ses larmes. Il allait lâcher prise. Il enfonça son visage dans ses genoux pour tenter de retenir ses cris de détresse du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il refusait de fermer les yeux. S'il les fermait il ne pourrait empêcher les images de Luke et Mila de l'assaillir et il refusait de rajouter quelque chose à sa douleur.

Tous ses rêves étaient en train de mourir, un par un. Toutes ces heures qu'il avait passées à s'imaginer marié à Luke, dans leur maison, avec un chien. À annoncer leur mariage à leurs parents. Ces soirées imaginaires qu'ils passaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Toutes ces fois où il avait imaginé ce que serait faire l'amour avec Luke. Tout périssait au fond de lui et chaque nouveau rêve détruit lui faisait encore plus mal que le précédent. S'il ne se reprenait pas il allait hurler. Hurler aussi fort qu'il avait mal.

 

Des pieds sur le gravier lui firent relever la tête et prendre conscience qu'il était au milieu d'un parc pour enfants. Il essuya ses joues et son nez avec son tee-shirt avant de se relever. Il tapota ses poches pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pris ni son téléphone ni ses clés. Un sanglot sortir de sa gorge, le secouant des pieds à la tête. Il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière à l'endroit où devaient maintenant se trouver les restes de ses espoirs, en tas, sur le sol, entourés des ruines de ses rêves. Il marcha rapidement, resserrant les pans de son manteau contre son torse. Ce n'était pas vraiment le vent qui le frigorifiait, c'était plutôt la glace au fond de son coeur. Maintenant que Luke partait, il n'y avait plus aucune chaleur au fond de Michael. Il frappa à la porte, en espérant ne réveiller personne.

C'est Ashton qui ouvrit la porte, un sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Michael. Il l'attrapa par le coude et le fit entrer.

 

«  **Viens, Mike. Mets-toi au chaud. Je vais te préparer un thé.** », annonça Ashton après avoir placé Michael sur le canapé du salon, le plaid entouré autour de ses épaules. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée. Ashton se pencha dans la cage d'escalier. «  **Calum, descend, Mike est là !!**  », cria Ashton avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour finalement préparer un thé pour tout le monde. Si le regard de Michael était un indice, alors ils en auraient tous bien besoin. Calum courut en bas des marches pour s'asseoir immédiatement aux côtés de son ami, un bras autour de ses épaules. Ashton les rejoignit avant qu'ils n'aient dit quoi que ce soit. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse, tendit une tasse à Michael et Calum avant de prendre la sienne et de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Michael.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  », demanda calmement Calum. Michael renifla avant de boire une gorgée de thé. Il était trop chaud pour être bu sans se brûler, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

 

«  **Il est rentré hier soir. Il a dormi avec moi en me disant qu'on discuterait ce matin.**  », expliqua Michael jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot ne l'étrangle en repensant à ce qui avait suivi après. Ashton lui tapota la cuisse amicalement.

 

«  **Vous avez discuter ?**  », proposa Ashton, l'incitant à continuer comme il pouvait sans oppresser Michael. Calum lança un regard perdu à son fiancé, lui montrant qu'il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire.

 

«  **Non.**  », lâcha finalement Michael. Sa tasse de thé était à moitié vide et ses mains étaient crispées autour de la porcelaine pour ne pas en perdre sa chaleur. «  **Il va emménager avec Mila.**  », ajouta-t-il avant que les larmes ne coulent de nouveau sur ses joues. Les sanglots furent rapides à se présenter également. Calum et Ashton le serrèrent entre eux deux du mieux qu'ils le purent sans l'étouffer dans leurs emprises. Michael pleura quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à ce que plus aucune larme ne coule de ses yeux.

 

«  **Tu en es sûr ?**  », demanda timidement Calum. Michael hocha la tête, acceptant avec plaisir la boîte de mouchoirs qu'Ashton venait de déposer sur ses genoux. Il se moucha et essuya son visage avant de reprendre la parole.

 

«  **Je l'ai entendu en parler avec elle. Il a dit que cette semaine était un test, pour voir s'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble. Il ne m'en a même pas parlé.**  », confia Michael. Ashton lança un regard à Calum. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

 

«  **Tu viens avec nous aujourd'hui. On a un pique-nique de prévu avec la famille d'Ashton. Tu viens avec nous et on verra ce soir ce que tu veux faire. Tu peux rester à la maison autant de temps que tu le voudras, c'est pas un soucis pour nous.**  », annonça Calum. Ashton lui adressa un sourire tendre. Ils allaient gérer les choses une par une et la plus importante était d'emmener Michael hors de la ville et de lui changer les idées.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous les chapitres vont arriver ce week-end. Je ne sais pas encore quand mais, normalement, tout sera en ligne dimanche soir. ^^

Le voyage avait été plus long que ce que Michael avait pensé. Ils avaient roulé à peu près une heure et demi. Quand Calum avait proposé de sortir de la ville, Michael avait simplement pensé prendre la voiture pour une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à être, comme annoncé, hors de la ville. Il n'avait pas pensé se rendre dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il était à peu près certain de ne jamais avoir entendu parler. Les arbres et les chemins de terre qui bordaient l'entrée de la ville lui firent savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une grande métropole et que les chances d'y trouver une université ou même un grand centre commercial étaient l'équivalent de zéro. Pour lui changer les idées, Calum avait raison, ça allait lui changer les idées. Le dépayser même.

La voiture fut garée dans une grande allée en pierres bordée d'arbustes qui devaient offrir de magnifiques fleurs en été. Sauf qu'en cette fin de Novembre, il avait l'air aussi triste que Michael, ce qui le réconforta un minimum. Au moins il pourrait venir leur faire la conversation s'il se sentait l'envie de s'échapper.

 

«  **A quoi tu penses ?**  », demanda Ashton en se tournant vers Michael après avoir détaché sa ceinture. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je pensais à faire la conversation à des arbustes.**  », avoua-t-il. Ashton acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre de quoi parlait son ami. Quand il jeta un regard à son fiancé, il se rendit compte que lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, tant que Michael gardait la tête hors de l'eau alors tout irait bien.

 

«  **Très bien, bonne initiative.**  », l'encouragea Ashton. Il lui adressa un sourire franc puis descendit de voiture. Il ouvrit la porte pour Michael. Quand il fut debout face à lui, Ashton déposa sa main sur son épaule. «  **Ils peuvent être assez étouffants. Si tu as besoin de prendre l'air, je peux le comprendre, donc tu sors. Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission. Ni à personne, d'accord ?**  », lui dit-il en lui serrant le coude. Michael hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la maison. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, ils furent assaillis par une horde de personnes. Il y avait tellement de bras et de mains que Michael ne savait pas vraiment combien de personnes étaient présentes. Il estima cinq ou six. Il y avait un garçon et une fille, des adolescents probablement, et deux ou trois autres personnes. Calum se tenait un peu sur le côté, son regard empli de tendresse et d'amour posé sur l'amas d'êtres humains devant lui. Sa main plongea dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon qui se jeta ensuite dans ses bras. Calum l'accueillit avec bonheur, embrassant le dessus de son crâne. Une fois les embrassades terminées, Ashton fit un pas sur le côté.

 

«  **Je vous présente Michael, un ami à nous. Mike, voici ma maman, Anne, ma soeur Lauren, mon petit frère Harry, Joy, la maman de Cal, et David, le papa de Calum.**  », fit-il les présentations. Michael serra la main des garçons et fit la bise aux filles, tout en arborant un sourire légèrement crispé. Ils furent entraînés dans le salon, dans lequel la table était dressée avec beaucoup de goût.

 

«  **Je vais ajouter un couvert, alors.**  », annonça Joy. Michael courba les épaules.

 

«  **Ashton, tu aurais dû me dire que c'était un repas de famille, je ne me serais pas imposé si j'avais su.**  », chuchota-t-il en agrippant le bras de son ami qui le regardait toujours en souriant, son petit frère attaché à sa taille.

 

«  **C'est vraiment pas un soucis.**  », répondit Ashton avec gentillesse.

 

Ça devait être vrai parce que chaque personne présente fit de son mieux pour lui donner l'impression d'être chez lui, dans sa propre famille. Joy et Anne passèrent leur temps à lui poser des questions, à s'intéresser à sa vie, à s'assurer qu'il avait tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Chaque minute passée près de ces personnes semblait raviver en lui une légère flamme. Une flammèche d'espoir. Cet espoir, qu'un jour, lui aussi, aurait droit à ce bonheur. À ce sentiment d'appartenir quelque part. Il avait toujours pensé que sa place était aux côtés de Luke. Sauf que maintenant, il fallait faire face à la vérité, ce n'était plus le cas. Il venait de perdre sa famille ainsi que son refuge et son meilleur ami en une petite semaine. C'était beaucoup trop. Il avait besoin de souffler. Il fit un signe de la main à Ashton puis sortit. Il s'assit sur le porche, les pieds dans l'herbe fanée de la pelouse. Il admirait la vue et le calme de cette petite ville campagnarde quand une main délicate se posa sur son épaule pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était plus seul. Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'Anne. Elle lui demanda d'un mouvement de la main si elle pouvait se joindre à lui. Il acquiesça. Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques minutes puis elle attrapa sa main dans les siennes. Il ne dit rien. Il posa son regard sur les mains entrelacées. Sa grand main tatouée au creux de ses deux mains délicates et manucurées. Il lui adressa un sourire mouillé quand elle prit la parole.

 

«  **C'est toujours dur au début. Puis le temps passe et la vie continue malgré tout. On a beau freiner des quatre fers, rebrousser chemin, se terrer sous les couvertures, la vie reprend toujours ses droits. Et le bonheur aussi. Tu vas découvrir qu'il est facile d'étouffer ses sentiments. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas la solution. Il faut souffrir, tout laisser s'abattre avant de reconstruire. Je ne connais pas ton histoire, mais laisse moi te dire que si quelqu'un t'a brisé le c?ur, il faut apprendre à leur pardonner. Pour ton propre salut.**  », souffla-t-elle sans jamais détourner son regard du sien. Michael sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux et il en laissa couler une. Elle glissa sur sa joue blanche avant qu'Anne ne l’essuie de son pouce.

 

«  **Je suis gay.**  », dit-il.

 

En soi, ce n'était pas une grande révélation. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais pu avouer cette partie de lui. Sa mère l'avait simplement supposé en le voyant passer du temps avec Luke. Son père n'en avait rien à faire. Liz l'avait surpris en train d'admirer Luke. Il avait toujours voulu avouer sa sexualité. Pouvoir enfin réclamer cette partie de lui que personne ne semblait vouloir voir. Luke n'avait jamais posé la question et Michael n'avait jamais pensé devoir le lui dire. Maintenant il le voulait. Il voulait annoncer qu'il était gay pour que plus personne ne puisse lui retirer cette partie de lui. Anne serra sa main un peu plus fort.

 

«  **Je sais. Mais c'est gentil et courageux de ta part de me le dire. Tu es un homme bien, Michael.**  », dit-elle, son regard fixé dans le sien. Il laissa une deuxième larme couler et cette fois-ci, Anne ne l'effaça pas. Elle lui tint simplement la main tandis qu'il reprenait le dessus. Son coeur était brisé, certes, pourtant Luke était toujours son meilleur ami. Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore sauver quelque chose de leur relation ?!

 

«  **Merci beaucoup.**  », souffla Michael, un sourire timide se dessinant sur son visage. Anne posa sa main sur sa joue, un sourire semblable à celui d'Ashton aux lèvres.

 

«  **Le voilà, ce magnifique sourire que j'attendais de voir. Il n'y a pas de quoi, Michael. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.**  », dit-elle avant d'embrasser sa joue et se relever. Elle le laissa seul avec ses pensées. Il aimait Luke et Luke allait tirer un trait sur leur histoire avortée, néanmoins Michael pouvait encore reconstruire quelque chose avec les morceaux brisés de ses rêves. Peut-être qu'il rencontrerait un autre jeune homme qui, lui, serait capable de l'aimer en retour. Tout n'allait pas mieux, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à Luke de vouloir faire évoluer sa relation. Ce qui le blessait le plus était qu'il n'avait pas été assez important pour être tenu au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Calum apparut sur le porche un moment plus tard. Il avait son téléphone à la main qu'il tendit vers Michael.

 

«  **C'est Luke.**  », fut la seule chose qu'il dit. Michael hésita puis il porta le téléphone à son oreille. Calum lui caressa l'épaule pour s'assurer que tout irait bien avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

 

«  **Allo ?**  », souffla Michael. De l'autre côté de la ligne il pouvait entendre la respiration rapide et saccadée de Luke.

 

«  **Michael... Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'emportes jamais ton téléphone avec toi ?! Je suis passé à la bibliothèque, j'avais besoin de te parler et tu n'y étais pas. Alors j'ai appelé mais tu as, bien entendu, laissé ton téléphone à la maison. Avec tes clés. Et il commence à se faire tard. Je m'inquiétais. Je me suis permis de regarder dans ton téléphone pour trouver le numéro de Calum.**  », annonça Luke tout d'une traite. La seule chose que Michael retint était que Luke avait dit ' à la maison'.

 

Était-ce vraiment leur maison ?! Une maison était un foyer, un abri contre le monde extérieur et Michael ne savait plus si ce qui l'effrayait le plus se trouvait à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur.

 

«  **Je les ai oubliés.**  », répondit Michael. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Tout se mélangeait en lui. Il y avait tellement de sentiments contradictoires qui tiraient chacun de leur côté qu'il avait la sensation de se déchirer lentement.

 

«  **Je sais. Tu oublies toujours tout.**  », rabroua tendrement Luke.

 

Non, pensa Michael, jamais je ne t'ai oublié. Pas comme toi. Sauf qu'il ne le dit pas. Il resta assis, ses pieds jouant avec les brins d'herbes encore debout devant lui. Il attendit que Luke reprenne la parole.

 

«  **Michael, tu es toujours là ?**  », demanda Luke quand le silence fut trop long et trop lourd entre eux. Ils avaient pour habitude de passer des soirées sans s'adresser la parole, trop à l'aise pour en prendre ombrage, mais ce silence était différent. Ce silence était lourd de tout ces non-dits qui existaient encore entre eux. De ces vérités qui avaient trop de pouvoir, de ces mensonges qui avaient trop de dommages à faire encore.

 

«  **Oui.**  », murmura Michael.

 

«  **Rentre à la maison. S'il te plaît.**  », demanda Luke et Michael aurait aimé être déjà rentré. Se trouver dans leur appartement, faire face à Luke et enfin entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Parce que cette situation était encore plus douloureuse que le fait de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à valser autour de Luke en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne jamais se trouver en se présence. Ils avaient été amis avant tout autre chose. Ils avaient été amis avant même que Luke ne rencontre Mila. Merde, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois. Ça ne pouvait pas prendre le dessus sur leur amitié, n'est-ce pas ?!

 

«  **Je ne sais pas quand Ashton et Calum veulent repartir. Mais je rentre ce soir. On parlera ce soir.**  », dit Michael.

 

«  **D'accord. Je t'aime, Michael.**  », répondit Luke. Michael n'ajouta rien de plus. Il raccrocha et serra le téléphone contre son torse. Parce que ces mots il voulait les entendre si cruellement ; mais pas de cette façon. Pas avec ce sens. Il voulait que Luke l'aime comme un amant, et non pas comme un ami. Il retourna à l'intérieur pour découvrir que tout le monde se disait au-revoir.

 

«  **On va y aller.**  », annonça Ashton en l'aperçevant. Michael serra tout le monde dans ses bras. Il garda Anne plus longuement contre son torse. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne.

 

«  **Merci, Anne.**  », souffla-t-il. Elle lui caressa la joue avec un sourire tendre.

 

«  **Reviens vite nous voir.**  », dit-elle et il se jura qu'il reviendrait rapidement. Ils prirent la route rapidement par la suite. Ni Ashton ni Calum ne posa de questions sur l'appel de Luke et Michael leur en était reconnaissant. Calum le déposa devant son immeuble.

 

«  **Est-ce que ça va aller ?**  », demanda-t-il, inquiet pour son ami. Michael haussa une épaule.

 

«  **Je n'en sais rien. Mais je dois lui parler.**  », répondit-il. Il remercia ses amis pour la journée puis descendit. Sa main trembla quand il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

 

«  **Michael ? Je t'ouvre.**  », s'écria Luke après quelques secondes. Michael n'avait jamais ressenti autant de tension à rentrer chez lui. C'est avec une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac noué qu'il monta les marches. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est plus que personnel pour moi et il a été très difficile à écrire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :D

Luke était debout à l'entrée du salon, le pied droit battant un rythme imaginaire au sol tandis que ses mains s'essuyaient inlassablement sur le tissu de son jean. Il semblait nerveux et fatigué. Michael sentit son coeur se serrer en croisant le regard inquiet de son ami. Tout était tellement plus intense entre eux que ça ne l'avait jamais été avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Tout prenait un sens particulier quand Luke le disait. Le fait de savoir qu'il avait marché à travers la ville pour rejoindre Michael à la bibliothèque ne devrait pas avoir autant d'importance que ça n'en avait pris pour les deux jeunes hommes. Il y avait un lien entre eux, un fil qui les reliait malgré tout.

 

«  **Hey.**  », dit Michael, hésitant et nerveux. Luke ne bougea pas. Il semblait pétrifié. La tension entre eux était lourde et palpable. Michael avait la sensation d'être un adolescent venant de se faire surprendre par ses parents après avoir le mur et avoir découché.

 

«  **Hey.**  », souffla enfin Luke après quelques minutes. Il y eut un silence assourdissant entre eux. Michael crut que Luke pouvait entendre les battements effrénés de son coeur avant de se rendre compte qu'il était le seul à les percevoir, se répercutant dans sa poitrine, dans ses oreilles, dans tout son être. Luke tendit la main, attendant que Michael ne la serre dans la sienne. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. À la place, il fit un pas en avant et enlaça son meilleur ami. Il le serra contre sa poitrine, savourant chaque caresse que Luke lui rendit, chaque souffle contre sa peau, chaque soupçon de chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts. Savourant cette odeur comme si elle était de l'eau claire à la fin d'une longue errance dans le désert. Comme une bouée de sauvetage. Mais l'était-ce réellement ?! N'était-ce pas plutôt un poids qui l'entraînerait inlassablement vers le fond.

 

«  **Tout va bien ?**  », demanda Luke, ses bras enroulés autour des épaules de Michael, sa main droite caressant tendrement son cuir chevelu. Michael aurait voulu dire tellement de choses, prétendre que tout allait bien. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, ils valaient mieux que ça.

 

«  **Non.**  », souffla Michael avec émotion en réponse. Ils se devaient la vérité. Ils se devaient cette chance de sauver leur amitié avant qu'elle ne sombre. Luke resserra ses bras et Michael put l'entendre déglutir nerveusement. À cette distance il avait la sensation d'entendre tout le corps de Luke fonctionner : le clignement de ses paupières, la salive glissant dans sa gorge, le crissement de sa peau sous ses doigts, les souffles s'échappant de ses lèvres. Tout était tellement plus intense à cette distance. Là, à portée de main, tout était possible. Au creux de la bouche de Luke, tout était encore existant. Les rêves de Michael s'épanouissaient, se pâmaient dans le confort de cette possibilité qui existait dans le fait que Michael pouvait se pencher. Qu'il pouvait embrasser Luke et tout reconstruire. Qu'il pouvait avouer son amour et espérer une réciprocité. Luke lécha ses lèvres, réchauffant les entrailles de son ami qui ne pouvait en détourner les yeux.

 

«  **Je sais. Je sais pourquoi tu t'éloignes.**  », murmura Luke et tout s'arrêta autour d'eux. Michael se redressa, son corps tendu et ses mains soudainement moites. Luke ne pouvait pas savoir. Luke ne devait pas savoir.

 

«  **Ah oui ?**  », coassa néanmoins Michael. Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, besoin d'être sûr. Besoin que Luke le prononce. Ce dernier hocha la tête après avoir reculé d'un pas, la main de Michael au creux de la sienne. Il lui caressait le dessus de la main de son pouce, en une tentative pour l'apaiser.

 

«  **Oui.**  », il y eut une pause durant laquelle Michael arrêta de respirer. «  **Je sais que ma relation avec Mila te dérange. Mais, Michael, tu seras toujours mon meilleur. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mis à l'écart parce que je fréquente quelqu'un.**  », expliqua Luke, certain qu'il avait raison. Cette certitude était basée sur le fait que Michael était son meilleur ami, et qu'il le connaissait donc par coeur. S'il se passait quelque chose, alors il devait le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas faire erreur.

 

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas être encore plus éloigné de la vérité qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Michael posa une main sur sa poitrine, y serrant le tissu de son tee-shirt. Il ne savait quoi ressentir. Tout tournait en boucle au fond de lui, mélangeant ses sentiments et ses espoirs avec ses peurs et ses souffrances. Ce qui le tuait encore un peu plus était que jamais une seule fois Luke n'avait dit être amoureux de Mila. Il avait utilisé le mot ' fréquenter'. Comme on fréquente un bar le vendredi soir avec ses amis. Était-ce une raison de faire taire son amour à jamais, ou alors une raison d'y croire encore un tout petit peu ?!

 

Il pouvait dire la vérité. Dire que Luke avait tort, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de Mila. Que son unique problème était qu'il était amoureux de Luke. Que chaque attention à son égard devenait trop difficile à raisonner quand il voulait tellement y croire. Il préféra mentir.

 

«  **Tu as raison. J'ai du mal à trouver ma place dans cette nouveauté.**  », souffla Michael, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures pour ne pas que Luke aperçoive dans ses yeux cet éclat qui était toujours présent quand Michael mentait. Luke s'approcha de nouveau. Sa main se posa sur la joue de Michael, son regard intensément plongé dans le sien.

 

«  **Ecoute, Michael...**  », commença-t-il, puis il s'interrompit. Il regarda longuement son ami, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire ou de ce qu'il voulait laisser secret entre eux.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », dit Michael, bien que ce ne soit pas vrai. Il ne voulait pas entendre Luke lui parler de Mila, de leur relation, du fait qu'il devait trouver sa place parmi leur amour naissant. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Il savait, en un sens, ce que Luke essayait de lui faire comprendre : il fallait tourner la page. Maintenant ou un autre jour, ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter.

 

Luke hocha la tête, compréhensif. En vérité, aucun des deux ne voulait dire ce qui stagnait entre eux. Ils en avaient conscience, pourtant tant qu'aucun mot ne serait apposé sur ce malaise, alors ils pouvaient prétendre qu'il n'existait pas. Michael hocha la tête à son tour puis s'éloigna. Il avait besoin d'un bain, d'un verre d'alcool et de musique.

Quand il fut dans l'eau, son verre de vin à la main et que les notes suaves d'une chanson de jazz s'élevèrent dans la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Luke ne vienne lui tenir compagnie, alors Michael se força à ne pas réagir ni à se crisper. Il était nu, caché de la vue de Luke uniquement par une mince couche de bulles.

 

«  **Michael...**  », supplia presque Luke. Ledit Michael qui avait jusqu'alors la tête posée en arrière sur une serviette humide, les yeux fermés, tourna le visage vers son ami.

 

«  **Hm ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke resta là, à le regarder, à demi-nu, quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  »

 

La scène aurait été des plus romantiques si la confession avait été autre et faite à un autre moment. Luke avait peur de perdre son meilleur maintenant qu'il se lançait dans une histoire toute autre. Michael aurait dû le savoir, dû sentir venir ce moment. Cet instant durant lequel Luke comprendrait tout. Comprendrait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, malgré tout ce qu'ils partageaient, et que, s'il voulait que sa vie avance, il devrait accepter l'amour que quelqu'un d'autre lui donnerait. Mila était arrivée au moment où la brèche était en train de se former et maintenant elle y avait élu domicile. Michael devait simplement s'incliner.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », répondit Michael.

 

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à répondre. Il l'aimait aussi, mais différemment. Et le lui dire maintenant reviendrait à lui faire du chantage affectif. Ce qu'il se refusait à faire. Il aimait assez Luke pour le laisser tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais il fallait que Luke s'enfuisse maintenant, avant que sa volonté ne cède. Et qu'il arrête de le regarder si tendrement alors que Michael était nu dans la baignoire.

 

«  **Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.**  », demanda Luke en s'agenouillant sur le carrelage, le front posé sur la porcelaine froide. Michael effaça une larme sur sa joue. Luke ne pouvait pas savoir.

 

«  **Luke, ça ira. Je vais me faire à l'idée. On prendra de nouvelles habitudes. Tout va bien.**  », mentit Michael. Il déposa sa main sur celle de Luke, attendant qu'il ne croise son regard. Dans l'atmosphère tamisée de la salle de bain, tout semblait différent. Plus important en un sens. Luke se redressa, sa main dans la nuque de Michael, son front collé au sien.

 

«  **Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Jure-le moi.**  », supplia Luke, cette fois. Michael essayait de comprendre. Y-avait-il réellement quelque chose à y comprendre, ou est-ce que Luke avait simplement peur de lâcher prise sur cette amitié qui avait guéri tellement de blessures?! Pouvait-il être honnête ?! Devait-il mentir encore une fois à son meilleur ami ?! Il s'assit. Ses mains sur les joues de Luke, son regard planté dans le sien.

 

«  **Je t'aime, Luke. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Alors maintenant, vas vivre ta vie. Je serais toujours là.**  », dit Michael, toute son émotion audible dans chaque syllabe. Luke l'embrassa sur la joue puis sortit de la salle de bain avec un doux sourire. Il était heureux.

 

Il n'avait pas vraiment menti. Il avait été plus que sincère : il serait toujours là, à attendre Luke. D'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il tourne la page ou non, une partie de lui serait toujours amoureuse de Luke. Une partie de lui attendrait inlassablement le retour de Luke. Irrévocablement. Aucune Mila n'y changerait rien. Personne n'aurait jamais le pouvoir d'effacer à jamais les traces que Luke avait laissées dans son coeur et sur son âme. Il n'y aurait jamais un seul jour durant lequel Michael n'espérerait pas, tout au fond de lui même, que Luke change d'avis. Il venait d'en prendre conscience.

 

Michael serait à jamais, dévoué corps et âme à Luke.

 

Cette révélation était douce-amère. Elle conforta une partie de Michael tout en en déchirant une autre. Il ne serait plus jamais en paix avec lui-même. Il n'aurait plus jamais le loisir de se sentir léger et insouciant. Parce que Luke avait volé une partie de lui. Avait tatoué son nom au fond de ses entrailles, et chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque regard avec un autre aurait toujours ce goût de trahison. Serait à jamais vécu comme une traîtrise. Personne n'aura jamais plus l'odeur de Luke. Pas même Luke lui-même. Le monde de Michael venait finalement de se mettre à tourner, au moment où il venait de se détruire. Il n'était plus, à présent, que des ruines en rotation. Priant pour, un jour, trouver un sens à tout ça.

 

Et s'il ne pouvait pas être son amant, ni l'homme de sa vie, alors il serait son ami. Aussi longtemps que Luke aurait besoin de lui. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses coutures se défaire aux yeux de son ami. Aux yeux du monde. S'il essayait assez fort, alors peut-être qu'il aurait de nouveau la force d'être heureux. La force d'être présent quand Luke serait avec Mila.

 

Il se laissa glisser dans son bain, l'eau recouvrant entièrement son corps et noyant son esprit. Il n'entendait plus la voix entêtante chanter l'amour, il n'entendait plus les notes de trompette et de guitare. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son coeur qui, s'égrainant, annihilaient toute infime trace de rêves en lui. Il devait faire son deuil. Jamais il ne serait Monsieur Hemmings. Il ne serait simplement plus que Michael Clifford, et il espérait de tout son être que ce sera suffisant.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et encore un :) 
> 
> Il est 01h46 du matin, j'ai code demain matin, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me réveiller, pour être honnête >.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez semblables aux précédentes : Michael allait en cours, Luke travaillait. Calum était aussi beaucoup plus présent maintenant : lui et Michael se retrouvaient sur le campus le reste de la semaine avant de s'asseoir côte à côté durant le cours du vendredi après-midi. Ashton faisait de courtes apparitions, souvent au bras de Calum. Mila, elle, n'apparaissait toujours pas, pourtant sa présence était encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Luke passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle.

Le jeudi, jour sacré pour lui et Michael, était maintenant le jour passé avec Mila, chez elle. Michael restait seul, le coeur serré, son téléphone à la main. Calum commençait à devenir son soutien, l'ami vers lequel il se tournait sans arrêt quand il avait besoin de parler. Il n'égalerait jamais Luke, néanmoins il était le seul à connaître et comprendre cette partie de Michael dont il ne voulait et ne pouvait parler avec Luke.

 

Aujourd'hui était un jeudi comme les autres : Michael était seul, allongé sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur l'accoudoir tandis qu'il envoyait des messages à Calum, qui se faisait un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout. Il continuait de demander à Michael d'avouer ses sentiments à Luke pour passer à autre chose. Il maintenait que rester ami avec Luke comme si de rien était, n'était pas sain. Michael le savait mais il n'était pas prêt à abandonner leur amitié. Pas comme ça. Pas à cause de sentiments idiots.

 

«  _Supplie-le à genoux._ »

 

Voilà le genre de messages qu'il recevait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Michael soupira. Les épisodes de X-Files qui passaient à la télé ne faisaient aucun sens particulier vu qu'il ne levait pas vraiment le nez de son téléphone pour en suivre l'action. Il aimait simplement avoir un fond sonore. C'était comme prétendre que Luke était encore présent dans l'appartement avec lui, comme leurs jeudis habituels.

Maintenant, quand Luke rentrait, il ne sentait plus le sucre. Il sentait les fleurs, la femme, la douleur. Cette douleur qui enserrait le coeur de Michael malgré tout le bonheur qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son meilleur ami. Il n'avait plus à lutter contre l'envie de lui lécher le cou, ou de le coller contre lui. Dorénavant, il s'éloignait autant que possible de cette odeur qui était le synonyme de son échec. Mila avait gagné un combat qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de mener. Michael avait perdu, il devait se l'avouer.

 

«  _Et je lui taille une pipe tant que j'y suis ?! Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de m'envoyer ce genre de conneries ?!_  », répondit Michael. Mulder, à l'écran, semblait plus que perplexe en jetant un regard à Scully.

 

«  **Pareil, mon pote.**  », marmonna Michael en lui adressant un signe de la main. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Calum était sensé réviser ses cours pour leurs partiels à venir. Michael, lui, ne faisait même pas semblant d'en avoir quoique ce soit à faire, parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se disait qu'il allait arrêter d'aller en cours. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas encore fait était Calum. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber son nouvel ami.

 

«  _Au moins tu seras fixé. Non, mon homme est absent._  »

 

Michael grogna dans sa barbe, il n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer Calum à genoux, Ashton bien trop heureux de cet accueil plus que chaleureux. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement pour en chasser les images indésirables.

 

«  _Yuk ! Too Much Informations !_  », tapa Michael.

 

Il glissa le téléphone sous le coussin, se concentrant sur la série, dont il ne comprenait pas un mot. Il savait simplement que Mulder était amoureux de Scully. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il en comprenait de ses regards éperdus vers elle. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit trop doucement pour qu'il ne puisse l'entendre, mais il sursauta en apercevant son meilleur ami à la porte du salon. Luke lança ses chaussures dans les airs, sa veste fut déposée sur le sol, puis Luke se coucha sur Michael, son dos contre les coussins, sa cuisse coincée entre les jambes de son meilleur ami.

Cette position avait toujours été douloureuse pour Michael, mais maintenant, elle était insoutenable. C'était une position que les couples adoptaient quand ils regardaient la télévision ensemble. C'était beaucoup trop intime pour le pauvre coeur de Michael. Luke glissa sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Michael, les démêlant d'un air absent.

 

«  **Tu m'as manqué.**  », souffla Luke.

 

Michael aurait aimé lui répondre que la réciproque était vrai, parce qu'il lui avait vraiment manqué, mais il essayait de garder ce genre de détails pour lui. Comme un moyen de se préserver, d'une certaine façon.

 

«  **Je pensais que tu dormais chez Mila.**  », répondit Michael. Il détestait quand il savait ce que Luke et sa copine devaient faire quand ils étaient seuls. La nausée le prenait à chaque fois qu'une image apparaissait à son esprit. Luke haussa les épaules. Michael le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit.

 

«  **Pas envie.**  », avoua Luke. Ils ne dirent rien d'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. La main de Luke était toujours dans les cheveux de Michael, qui luttait pour ne pas simplement fermer les yeux et apprécier cette caresse dont il était affamé.

 

«  **Ah ?**  », demanda simplement Michael, l'invitant à continuer si le coeur lui en disant sans vraiment s'impliquer autant qu'il ne le pouvait. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer sous lui, Calum devait probablement être en train de lui répondre et de l'encourager à parler à Luke. Luke délaissa les cheveux de Michael pour caresser son torse.

 

«  **Tu as laissé ton sex-toy dans le canapé ou c'est simplement ton téléphone ?**  », demanda Luke dans un souffle. En temps normal, Michael aurait simplement rit en lui répondant qu'il avait volé un des sex-toys de Luke ; pourtant tout était différent maintenant. Maintenant la main de Luke était séparée de sa peau par une simple épaisseur de tissu et Michael sentait que son tee-shirt ne couvrait pas son ventre. Il savait que cette situation allait droit au désastre mais il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il voulait l'empêcher ou non.

 

«  **C'est Calum.**  », murmura Michael, ses yeux ancrés à l'écran de télévision, essayant de se concentrer sur les aliens et autres choses bizarres qui lui permettraient de se calmer autant que possible. Luke émit un rire doux.

 

«  **Calum est planqué dans le canapé ?**  », demanda-t-il dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Michael ne put réprimer un sourire cette fois-ci.

 

«  **Non. Tais-toi, je regarde.**  », marmonna Michael, espérant que cette phrase serait suffisante. Luke se tut durant plusieurs minutes. Puis il se releva à moitié pour se replacer plus à son aise : sa main était maintenant à même la peau du ventre de Michael, son auriculaire passant de temps en temps sous la ceinture de son short. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour eux d'être aussi proches, de se câliner de cette façon, pourtant Michael aurait aimé ne jamais avoir donner cette habitude à son ami. Parce que ces touchers étaient aussi douloureux que délicieux.

 

«  **On a oublié de fêter ton anniversaire.**  », annonça Luke de but en blanc. Michael hocha la tête. Luke lui avait confectionné un gâteau le matin de son anniversaire mais ça avait été tout. Ils avaient parlé pendant des semaines de ce qu'ils feraient pour ce jour-ci. Pour cette première fois où ils pourraient le fêter ensemble. Luke avait proposé d'aller en week-end quelque part. De louer une chambre dans une auberge, ou alors de partir à l'aventure. Michael avait rêvé de le faire. Tout avait été contré par Mila qui avait invité Luke chez ses parents. Michael avait alors rangé ses rêves dans un tiroir, se disant qu'il avait eu tort d'espérer depuis le début.

 

«  **Hm.**  », acquiesça finalement Michael. Les doigts de Luke jouaient avec les poils présents sous le nombril de Michael, menant à l'intérieur de son short. La respiration calme et mesurée de Luke, dessinait des frissons dans le cou de Michael. Sa peau était recouverte de chair de poule à chaque endroit où la douce haleine atterrissait. Luke resserra sa cuisse contre celle de Michael en se redressant légèrement.

 

«  **On pourrait toujours partir, même si c'est passé, non ?**  », demanda Luke, continuant de caresser la peau dénudée de façon inconsciente.

 

«  **Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Luke. Tu n'as pas vraiment le temps de partir en week-end. Ce n'est pas grave.**  », répondit Michael, le regard toujours posé sur Mulder, le suppliant de trouver un moyen d'interrompre cette conversation qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus gênante au fur et à mesure que les caresses de Luke se rapprochaient de son sexe à demi-dur.

 

Luke arrêta sa main, la remontant sur la joue de Michael pour le forcer à tourner le visage et croiser enfin son regard bleu. Michael déglutit.

 

«  **Michael. J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi...**  », confia Luke, ses yeux francs et honnêtes. Michael opina. Il n'avait rien à dire. À vrai dire il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de former un seul mot. Luke baissa les yeux puis les releva. «  **Ca ne va pas très bien avec Mila, en ce moment.**  », ajouta-t-il et Michael détesta Calum.

 

Parce qu'il l'avait prévu que ce moment arriverait. Que cet instant, où Luke aurait besoin de parler de ça avec son meilleur ami, serait encore plus douloureux que de lâcher prise. Michael avait refusé de le croire. Avait refuser de ne pas être présent pour son meilleur ami. Sauf que maintenant il regrettait. S'en mordait les doigts.

 

«  **Luke...**  », réussit à lâcher Michael, la gorge trop serrée pour ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Il pouvait admettre l'existence de cette fille, vivre avec l'idée qu'elle était la petite-amie de Luke ; mais il refusait d'en parler. Refusait de connaître les détails de leur vie amoureuse. Luke comprit l'imploration de son ami, ou en tout cas il en donna l'impression puisqu'il s'interrompit. Il passa une cuisse de chaque côté du bassin de Michael, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Michael retint sa respiration parce qu'il était impossible que, dans cette position, Luke ne sente pas son érection naissante. Il était assis dessus.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », souffla Luke, son regard plongé dans celui de Michael. Il remonta sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, repoussant les mèches qui lui tombaient sans arrêt devant les yeux. Il avait toujours demandé à Michael de les couper, parce qu'elles l'empêchaient d'admirer les prunelles émeraudes de son colocataire.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », murmura Michael.

 

«  **J'ai besoin de toi.**  », avoua Luke, sa voix tremblante et peu sûre d'elle. «  **Partons. Juste toi et moi. Loin de tout. Loin de Calum, de Mila. Du reste du monde. Tu veux bien ?**  », demanda-t-il et Michael aurait voulu lui dire qu'il le suivrait au bout du monde s'il le lui demandait. Il hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Luke sourit doucement, son pouce retraçant le sourcil de Michael, caressant son piercing avec tendresse. «  **Je t'aime.**  », souffla-t-il de nouveau, un frisson de bonheur descendant dans le dos de Michael. Luke l'embrassa sur le front puis s'éloigna pour attraper son ordinateur, cherchant un hôtel ou une auberge.

 

Michael ferma les yeux, soufflant calmement pour tenter, tant bien que mal, de calmer son érection maintenant douloureuse. Il prit son téléphone : 4 messages de Calum.

 

«  _Tu sais c'est la nature. Quand on aime..._  »

 

«  _Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessins. Tu es occupé ?_  »

 

«  _Tu dors ou tu es en train de faire du bien à Luke ? Ou à toi-même ?_ »

 

«  _Réponds-moi, pauvre naze !_  »

 

Michael sourit. Il tapa une réponse rapide, sans vraiment entrer dans les détails.

 

«  _Luke est rentré. Ça ne va pas avec Mila. Il veut qu'on parte en w-e. Je fais quoi ?!_  »

 

Quand il tourna la tête, Mulder n'était plus à l'écran, le générique de fin défilant à sa place. Le téléphone vibra dans la seconde qui suivit. Calum ne devait rien réviser du tout.

 

«  _Tu pars avec lui, tu le charmes et vous vous mariez. Ou alors tu lui fais une pipe tellement parfaite qu'il en oubliera qu'il est hétéro._  », Michael leva les yeux au ciel mais une réponse apparut sur l'écran avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre.

 

«  _Plus sérieusement, pars avec lui. Il a peut-être besoin d'être avec toi. Et tu as besoin d'être avec lui. Vous devez faire avancer les choses dans un sens ou dans un autre, Michael._  »

 

A cet instant, Luke releva les yeux, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

 

«  **Je nous ai trouvé une chambre.**  », s'écria-t-il. Michael s'assit, sourit à son ami puis partit dans la salle de bain. S'ils partaient en week-end ensemble, tout pouvait être différent. Tout serait différent. Ils n'étaient jamais partis ensemble. Michael se regarda dans le miroir.

 

«  **Il va bien falloir faire face à la vérité, mon pote.**  », se dit-il à voix haute.

 

Dans le fond de son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que tout change durant leur week-end. Pour espérer retrouver un peu de ce bonheur auquel il avait encore droit quelques semaines auparavant. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page, une bonne fois pour toute. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

 

Il espérait simplement que Luke avait réservé une chambre avec deux lits séparés.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02h du matin... Le réveil va être difficile. Remarquez, pas plus difficile que de m'endormir, apparemment u_u

Luke ne le laissa dormir que jusqu'à dix heures alors qu'il savait mieux que personne que Michael avait besoin de ce sommeil réparateur auquel il n'avait pas le droit le reste de la semaine avec ses cours qui commençaient beaucoup trop tôt à son goût ( tout cours commençant avant midi était trop matinal, de toute façon.). Michael eut beau grogner, marmonner et menacer, Luke resta calmement assis sur le rebord de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte la tête de sous son oreiller.

 

«  **Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  », aboya Michael, trop endormi pour faire semblant d'être agréable. Il était resté éveillé beaucoup trop tard en essayant d'imaginer tous les scénarii possibles afin de ne pas avoir de surprises durant leur week-end en tête à tête.

 

«  **Lève-toi. On a pas le temps de traîner.**  », le salua Luke tout en caressant sa joue avec tendresse et douceur. Michael jeta un regard noir à l'attention de son réveil : 10:14. Il n'avait pas cours avant 14 heures.

 

«  **J'ai le temps. Dégage.**  », répondit Michael. Quand il voulut s'allonger de nouveau, sa couette disparut, le laissant uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir et rouge à l'effigie de Dark Maul. Luke ne rit pas, il sourit simplement. Michael grogna encore une fois.

 

«  **Tu as le temps de faire ta valise et de me dire que tu m'aimes, c'est tout.**  », dit Luke, la couette posée négligemment à ses pieds. Michael s'assit, les cheveux en bataille, bien trop conscient de sa quasi-nudité.

 

«  **Hein ?**  », émit Michael, totalement dépassé par les évènements.

 

«  **On part dans une demie-heure.**  », claironna Luke, sortant finalement de la chambre. Michael était bien trop éveillé pour se rendormir. Il se leva tant bien que mal pour suivre son meilleur ami dans la cuisine dans laquelle il s'occupait déjà du café. Luke déposa leurs deux tasses sur le comptoir puis tendit les bras. Michael s'y nicha sans y réfléchir à deux fois. S'il devait renoncer à tout, il refusait néanmoins de renoncer à ce câlin qui lui donnait la force de faire face à sa journée. Luke lui caressa le dos et la nuque avec attention, ses doigts dénouant les muscles trop tendus. Michael gémit contre son gré.

 

«  **Je sais que tu aimes quand je fais ça.**  », murmura Luke, un rire audible dans sa voix.

 

«  **J'ai cours à quatorze heures.**  », dit Michael, essayant de calmer son émoi au toucher de Luke sur sa peau nue. Heureusement pour lui, son ami avait eu la bonne idée d'enfiler un tee-shirt. Peau contre peau alors qu'ils auraient été tous les deux à moitié nu aurait été la pire des idées pour l'érection matinale que Michael tentait, tant bien que mal, de garder sous contrôle.

 

«  **Non. Annule tout. Pars avec moi.**  », demanda Luke, faisant un pas en arrière pour attraper sa tasse et tendre la sienne à Michael. Ce dernier eut une seconde, durant laquelle il se fit la remarque qu'il était le seul à annuler ses plans, à abandonner ses projets pour Luke. Pas une fois Luke n'avait changé son programme pour plaire aux attentes de Michael. Pas une seule fois Michael ne le lui avait demandé. Peut-être qu'il aurait fait si ça avait été le cas.

 

Michael avala son café et, sans rien dire, partit faire sa valise. Il ne savait pas s'il était excité à l'idée de partir ou terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire durant ce long week-end. Une fois que sa valise fut bouclée – bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait emmener avec lui – et qu'elle fut chargée, aux côtés de celle de Luke, ils se mirent en route. Michael eut tout juste le temps de prévenir Calum.

 

«  _Week-end commencé de façon prématurée. Je ne serais en cours cet aprem', désolé._  »

 

Ils n'avait même franchi le bout de la rue que la réponse – déplacée, bien entendu – de Calum apparut sur l'écran.

 

«  _Pas de problème. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Ta langue a des pouvoirs, sers t'en !_  »

 

Michael rougit, puis rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. La musique jouait en sourdine dans la voiture, Luke chantonnait dans son coin, les mains posées sur le volant, les yeux sur la route. Michael ne dit rien durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la voie rapide.

 

«  **On va où, déjà?**  », demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas souvenance d'avoir posé la question auparavant, se rendant compte qu'il était capable de partir n'importe où avec Luke sans ressentir le besoin de connaître leur destination.

 

«  **Surprise.**  », répondit Luke, un sourire en coin et un regard charmeur lancé vers son ami. Il aurait été tellement simple de faire semblant. De prétendre qu'ils étaient un couple et qu'il partait en voyage improvisé pour fêter leur première année ensemble. Mais, en vérité, qu'est-ce qui aurait été différent si ça avait été le cas ? Michael y réfléchit quelques instants avant d'admettre, qu'à part le côté sexuel, ils pouvaient être un couple. Il ne savait pas si ça le consolait ou lui faisait encore plus mal qu'auparavant.

 

Luke posa sa main sur la cuisse de Michael, comme par automatisme, quand il eut atteint sa vitesse de croisière et qu'il n'eut plus autant besoin de passer les vitesses. Michael jeta un regard à sa main, à son emplacement, à la caresse que son pouce faisait contre le tissu de son jean. Luke avait toujours été le plus tactile d'eux deux, sauf que Michael se rendait maintenant compte d'à quel point ses attentions auraient été déplacées s'ils n'avaient pas été meilleurs amis. Étaient-elles réellement appropriées?! Même en omettant le fait que Luke avait une petite-amie, était-il tout à fait normal de se comporter de la sorte avec un autre homme ?! Michael mit de côté ces questions pour simplement profiter de son meilleur ami, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux.

 

«  **Merci d'être venu avec moi.**  », souffla soudain Luke, sans oser regarder sur le côté.

 

«  **Pas de quoi.**  », répondit Michael sans le regarder non plus. Ils avaient toujours eu cette habitude de se confesser en portant leur regard sur autre chose, pour ne pas laisser leurs confessions prendre trop d'importance, peut-être.

 

«  **Je sais que les choses ne sont pas simples. Que je demande beaucoup de toi. Je te remercie sincèrement d'encore me suivre maintenant.**  », dit Luke, la musique pas assez forte pour étouffer l'émotion grandissante de son ton. «  **Malgré tout.**  », ajouta-t-il et Michael eut envie de lui dire que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'être là pour Luke. Que même Mila n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Qu'ils avaient une relation trop particulière pour que quiconque puisse la détruire. Il eut envie de lui dire qu'il le suivrait n'importe où, pendant encore des années.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il émit simplement un son, faisant savoir à Luke qu'il avait entendu. Michael profita d'une pause dans leur discussion pour enfin répondre à Calum.

 

«  _Sers-toi donc de tes idées mal placées pour rendre heureux ton homme. C'est un week-end important, fais pas tout foirer._  »

 

Calum, qui devait encore une fois faire semblant de réviser, répondit dans les secondes qui suivirent.

 

«  _Ash te remercierait, s'il était là. Tu essaie de me parler ou est-ce que tu te parles à toi-même ?!_  »

 

Michael enfonça son téléphone de nouveau dans sa poche, refusant de répondre à l'insinuation de son ami. Calum avait besoin de fermer sa gueule, voilà quel était son problème. Luke resserra sa main sur la cuisse de Michael, ses doigts jouant avec la couture à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas regardé les activités à faire sur place, mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera.**  », annonça Luke, passant la chanson qui jouait à la radio. Ils avaient chacun une playlist sur leurs téléphones contenant les mêmes chansons, simplement pour leurs voyages en voiture. Ils avaient passé des soirées entières à faire le tri de leurs bibliothèques musicales pour arriver à se décider sur un nombre raisonnable de chansons.

 

«  **Je m'en fous. On pourrait dormir tout la journée que je serais quand même content d'être parti avec toi.**  », répondit Michael. Il essayait de trouver leur destination en lisant les panneaux qu'ils croisaient. Sauf qu'à part le voyage pour venir s'installer et le voyage avec Calum et Ashton, il n'était jamais sorti de la ville. Il y avait tout à disposition, alors à quoi bon prendre la voiture ?!

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », affirma Luke. Michael retint sa respiration. Il mourrait d'envie de répondre, de lui dire que lui aussi il l'aimait. Pourtant il y avait cette voix au fond de lui qui lui criait de ne pas le faire. Qu'il avait besoin de mettre à l'abri ces sentiments qui le rendaient trop fragile. Il aimait Luke, mais pas de la même façon que Luke aimait Michael. Et c'était douloureux. Il répondit donc la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 

«  **Merci.**  », il secoua subtilement la tête en entendant sa propre réponse, pourtant Luke ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Il rit doucement, sa main toujours au même endroit.

 

Le reste du trajet fut passé à parler de souvenirs communs, de leurs familles qui leur manquaient terriblement. De leurs anciens amis avec lesquels ils ne parlaient plus vraiment. Parce que, quand ils étaient partis ensemble, c'était comme si tout avait cessé pour ne vivre qu'avec eux. Ils avaient emporté leur bulle de bonheur, dans laquelle plus personne n'avait vraiment de place. Mis à part leurs familles et, maintenant, Calum et Ashton.

 

L'hôtel ressemblait plus à une pension de famille qu'à autre chose. Un petit cottage entouré d'arbres et d'arbustes. Luke se rendit à l'accueil pour récupérer leurs clés tandis que Michael regardait autour de lui. Luke revint rapidement, reprenant sa place derrière le volant.

 

«  **On a le dernier cottage de la propriété. Il va nous falloir cinq bonnes minutes en voiture.**  », annonça Luke. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand domaine, perdu au milieu de la forêt, sur lequel avaient été construits plusieurs cottages, permettant aux clients d'avoir tranquillité et calme. De leur cottage, Luke et Michael ne pouvaient ni voir ni entendre qui que ce soit d'autre sur la propriété. Ils étaient comme isolés. Michael porta leurs valises dans l'entrée. Sur sa gauche se trouvait un petit salon muni d'un canapé, d'une cheminée et d'une télévision. Sur sa droite il y avait une petite cuisine équipée d'un coin repas. En face, il y avait une porte. Il la poussa, la boule au ventre.

 

Devant ses yeux, il découvrit un grand lit blanc, décoré de nombreux oreillers. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit qui avait une vue imprenable sur les bois alentours. Derrière une grande vitre, la salle de bain comprenait une baignoire, une douche et deux lavabos. Ils n'auraient aucune intimité dans cet endroit, Michael le comprenait. C'était comme si Luke avait réservé la suite nuptiale d'un grand hôtel.

 

Ils allaient devoir dormir ensemble.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un de mes chapitres favori, un des plus longs aussi et le dernier de cette nuit, étant donné que c'est le dernier écrit :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite :)

Luke fit le tour de leur cottage avec de légers sons d'approbation. Il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Michael le regardait faire d'un air distrait, assis dans le fauteuil de la partie salon. En même temps, Luke avait choisi ce cottage pour une raison, se disait Michael. Il n'arrivait simplement pas encore à comprendre laquelle c'était. Leur cottage n'était pas désagréable – il aurait même pu être parfait- s'il avait été réservé pour un couple. Ils n'étaient pas serrés au point de se marcher dessus, néanmoins, aucune intimité réelle n'était possible. La seule pièce qui avait une porte était la chambre, mais elle donnait sur la salle de bain. Les toilettes étaient aussi une minuscule pièce totalement fermée, dieu merci. Michael ferma les yeux.

 

«  **Je suis claqué.**  », annonça Luke quand il revint dans la partie salon. De là où il était, Michael avait une vue sur toute l'habitation : la cuisine derrière lui, la chambre et la salle de bain sur sa droite. Si Luke prenait une douche en laissant la porte ouverte, alors Michael pourrait l'admirer tout en restant dans le canapé, faisant semblant de regarder la télévision. Cette possibilité était terrifiante parce que Michael n'était pas persuadé d'avoir la force de caractère de détourner les yeux.

 

«  **Pareil**. », marmonna Michael, son bras reposant sur ses yeux clos, la fatigue réclamant son dû.

 

Ils n'avaient pas suffisamment dormi et le voyage en voiture les avait plus fatigués qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Il était à peine 19h30 pourtant.

 

«  **Tu viens te coucher ?**  », demanda Luke, déjà torse nu dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la chambre. Merde... Comment pouvait-il ne pas se rendre compte que son comportement n'était pas celui d'un homme avec son meilleur ami. Il était à demi-nu en train de demander à Michael s'il venait se coucher dans leur lit commun. Comme s'il était une jeune épouse impatiente de s'endormir contre la peau chaude de son époux. Comment est-ce que Michael allait pouvoir s'en sortir ?!

 

«  **J'arrive.**  », répondit-il en sortant son téléphone. Il tapota un message à l'attention de Calum.

 

«  _Je crois que je vais péter un plomb. J'ai la sensation qu'on fête nos un an, ou qu'on est en lune de miel...._  »

 

Il se releva, éteignit la lumière du salon et rejoignit la chambre. Calum répondit rapidement, lui donnant une échappatoire, un instant de répit.

 

«  _Il essaie peut-être de te dire quelque chose ? Dis toi que c'est toujours ton meilleur ami._  », proposait Calum.

 

Son conseil n'était pas inintéressant, mais Luke était déjà sous la couette, portant uniquement un boxer noir. Il n'était plus son meilleur ami. Il était son fantasme ambulant et c'était quelque chose de plus difficile à supporter. Il ne répondit pas et posa son téléphone sur la petite commode. La lumière de la lune se reflétait dans la baie vitrée, nimbant la chambre d'une lumière blanche irréelle. La salle de bain était là, derrière une autre vitre. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux au milieu d'un monde à part. Il était seul avec Luke. Et il le serait encore quelques jours. Il n'avait même pas pensé à demander jusqu'à quand s'étendait leur séjour. À vrai dire, en cet instant, il n'arrivait à penser à rien du tout. Luke était en train de le regarder en souriant, comme s'il attendait qu'il le rejoigne.

 

Michael retira son tee-shirt et son jean, puis ses chaussettes. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre une douche, sauf que le regard de Luke pesait trop lourd sur sa peau nue. Il savait que Luke le regarderait quand l'eau ne serait plus que la seule barrière entre eux et il s'y refusait. Il n'était pas suffisamment maître de son corps pour ne pas avoir d'érection en sortant de la douche. Ce qui serait plus qu'embarrassant et presque impossible à expliquer. Il se résigna à simplement se glisser sous les draps.

 

«  **Ca te plaît ?**  », demanda Luke, se rapprochant jusqu'à se trouver sous le bras de Michael, sa tête posée sur son torse. Qu'il y avait-il à ne pas aimer ? Ils étaient à l'abri du monde, dans une bulle dans laquelle Michael pouvait espérer sans trop souffrir. Dans laquelle il avait encore le droit de croire qu'il avait une chance. Était-ce réellement un soulagement ? Michael commençait à en douter. Chaque caresse de Luke semblait ouvrir de nouvelles blessures. Pas parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention, mais parce qu'il compensait le recul que prenait Michael par de nouvelles attentions, de nouvelles caresses. Il remplaçait leur amitié timide par une nouvelle intimité. Il essayait de récupérer d'une façon ce que Michael lui retirait pour se préserver.

 

«  **C'est magnifique.**  », souffla Michael, son regard posé sur les arbres en face de leur chambre qui louvoyaient sous la douce brise nocturne. La main de Luke se posa sur son torse, caressant ses pectoraux doucement.

 

«  **Je suis tellement content que tu sois ici, avec moi.**  », continua Luke. Michael aurait aimé qu'il se taise, aurait aimé le faire taire de ses lèvres. Le pouvait-il vraiment ? Dans ce cottage, Mila n'existait pas. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur son bonheur et ses actions. Il aurait été tellement facile de se pencher, de poser sa bouche sur celle de Luke, découvrir son goût...

 

Il ne le ferait pas. Il se refusait à devenir ce genre d'homme qui brisait des couples uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir ses sentiments.

 

«  **Moi aussi.**  », répondit-il à la place. Ils ne dirent plus rien, laissant le calme de la campagne environnante les bercer jusqu'au sommeil. Luke resta contre Michael aussi longtemps que possible avant de se tourner en dormant.

 

Michael se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin, les bras de Luke noués autour de sa taille et le corps du jeune homme collé dans son dos. Ils se touchaient autant qu'il était possible de le faire dans un lit de cette taille. Michael regarda autour de lui : les arbres étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de givre et le ciel était plus noir que gris. La météo n'était absolument pas de son côté. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant ce qui avait pu le réveiller si tôt. Il ouvrit de grand yeux quand il comprit : son érection matinale était beaucoup plus imposante qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude. Parce que, d'habitude, il ne dormait pas avec son meilleur ami à demi-nu collé à lui. La solution aurait été de prendre une douche et de s'y masturber. Sauf que la douche n'était protégée que d'une simple vitre. Luke entendrait et verrait beaucoup trop de choses. Hors de question.

Se faire du bien dans une autre pièce n'était pas non plus envisageable. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre une douche froide, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour calmer son imagination débordante. Il sortit du lit, une main sur son sexe tendu. Il grogna. Luke se tourna mais ne sembla pas se réveiller.

 

L'eau froide calma son érection suffisamment pour qu'il puisse finalement se laver à l'eau chaude. Il pouvait gérer son amour sans retour, il pouvait affronter le fait que Luke aimait Mila ; mais il n'arriverait jamais à s'en sortir si son désir venait se mêler à ses sentiments. Il n'était plus uniquement question d'aimer la personnalité de Luke – ça n'avait jamais été que ça, il en avait conscience – dorénavant chaque toucher, chaque parole serait de l'essence sur le feu qui brûlait au fond de lui. Quand il eut fini de se rincer, il resta sous l'eau quelques minutes supplémentaires. Juste pour se nettoyer de ce qui le faisait tellement souffrir : cet amour insurmontable qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Luke. Qui grandissait malgré tout ce qu'il avait beau essayer de faire.

 

Il était propre, mais il se sentait toujours sale quand il coupa l'eau. En se tournant, il croisa le regard de Luke. Il était toujours allongé dans leur lit, les draps enroulés autour de son torse, découvrant ses épaules et ses pectoraux. C'était suffisant pour Michael. Luke avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore à demi clos à cause du sommeil, pourtant son regard était ancré au corps nu de Michael. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à savoir quel était l'éclat dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y en avait un.

 

Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches puis se rendit dans la chambre.

 

«  **Hey.**  », le salua Luke de sa voix rauque. Il était maintenant allongé, sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller de Michael, le nez enfoui dans le tissu. Son dos était dénudé et parfaitement visible pour Michael qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son rythme cardiaque stable. S'il ne rougissait pas et qu'il parvenait à ne pas bander, alors il se considérerait gagnant. Mais c'était loin d'être fini. Il attrapa un boxer, un jogging et un tee-shirt. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se donner une illusion d'intimité.

 

«  **Apparemment on est voués à rester à l'intérieur.**  », annonça Luke quelques secondes plus tard. Michael se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps.

 

«  **Pourquoi ?**  », demanda bêtement Michael, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. S'il se retournait, il n'était pas sûr de tenir sa résolution de ne pas se jeter sur Luke tant qu'il sortirait avec Mila. Luke rit.

 

«  **Tu as regardé dehors ?**  », dit-il et Michael leva enfin les yeux sur la baie vitrée face à lui : il pleuvait à torrent et le ciel ne présageait aucune amélioration. Ils étaient au beau milieu de la forêt, seuls tous les deux, avec rien d'autre à faire que se tenir compagnie. Michael allait faire une crise. Il ne savait simplement pas si ce serait une crise de nerfs ou de panique. Un mélange des deux probablement.

 

«  **Oh putain !**  », lâcha Michael, comprenant qu'ils ne quitteraient pas le cottage. Il était voué à faire face à la vérité comme le voulait tellement Calum. Il devait maintenant lâcher prise, avant d'y laisser plus que son c?ur.

 

«  **C'est pas grave. On trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper.**  », répondit Luke. Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine avant de reprendre la parole, criant pour que Michael puisse l'entendre. «  **Mimi, y'a une cafetière en état de fonctionnement, ici !**  ».

 

Michael sourit, au moins une chose bien dans cette tourmente.

 

«  **Verse moi un bol !**  », cria Michael en réponse. Il avait besoin d'air, besoin de respirer. Il ouvrit la porte de la baie vitrée, laissant l'odeur de la pluie emplir ses narines. Il ne pouvait plus s'accrocher à l'odeur de Luke de cette façon. Il ne pouvait plus faire tourner tout son monde autour de Luke alors que ce dernier avait son propre monde et qu'il tournait autour de sa relation avec Mila. Il fallait qu'il lâche prise maintenant. C'était tellement plus simple à dire qu'à faire.

 

S'il partait, là, maintenant, est-ce que courir sous l'eau glacée lui donnerait une chance supplémentaire de s'en sortir, ou pas ? Il inspira longuement avant de refermer la porte. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, et encore moins celui à abandonner ses amis. Luke était toujours son meilleur ami. Il méritait une chance.

 

Luke était en train de verser le café dans leurs deux tasses quand il le rejoignit. Il leva vers lui un regard radieux accompagné d'un sourire que Michael n'eut pas le c?ur de lui retourner. Il s'appuya contre l'évier, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Il ne pouvait pas partir, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Il avait besoin de Luke beaucoup plus que ce dernier n'avait besoin de lui et ce n'était pas juste.

 

«  **Michael ?**  », demanda soudainement Luke, les sourcils froncés, un air inquiet peint sur le visage. Ses bras étaient ouverts, prêts à recevoir Michael, comme tous les autres matins. Michael hésita, puis il s'avança. Il n'avait pas la force de refuser.

 

Les bras de Luke se drapèrent autour de Michael comme une couverture douce. Il était à la maison. Il était à sa place dans une embrasse qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne. Pas de cette façon en tout cas.

 

«  **Tout ira bien.**  », murmura Luke. Michael se demanda s'il essayait réellement de consoler son meilleur ami ou s'il essayait de se rassurer lui-même. «  **Parle-moi.**  », supplia Luke. Michael recula son visage, son regard planté dans celui de Luke. Ils ne firent que se fixer durant plusieurs respirations. Luke semblait lire en Michael, semblait comprendre.

 

Michael ne pouvait retenir ses pensées de tournoyer dans son esprit. Les mêmes phrases s'y suivaient. ' Je t'aime tellement fort. J'ai besoin de toi. Besoin que tu comprennes. Aimes-moi en retour. Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Aime-moi. Épouse-moi. Ne me laisse pas.'

 

Luke avança son visage, sa respiration se répercutant sur les lèvres de Michael qui priait tous les Saints du ciel que ce baiser se passe. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait juré de ne pas briser de couple. Mais comment pouvait-il être sûr de lui avant d'avoir goûté au fruit défendu. Luke s'avança encore un peu, ses yeux ancrés à ceux de Michael. Il cherchait une réponse, une interdiction, un encouragement...

 

Il glissa sa main sur la joue de Michael, son pouce retraçant sa pommette. Il avait besoin de comprendre, besoin de savoir pour quoi il perdait son meilleur ami. Il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres. Trop loin pour être un véritable baiser, trop près pour être une bise. Il cherchait à comprendre. Il testait leurs limites. Si seulement il savait qu'il n'y en avait plus une seule. Que Michael était prêt à tout pour avoir des miettes de son amour.

 

«  **Parle-moi.**  », demanda encore une fois Luke. Michael cligna des yeux, sa langue caressant l'endroit où Luke l'avait embrassé.

 

«  **Le café va être froid, Luke.**  », répondit Michael. Parce que le sujet ne pouvait pas être abordé. Ne pouvait pas même être effleuré.

 

«  **Tu as raison.**  », dit Luke, la déception à peine audible dans son ton. Ils restèrent côte à côté, à boire leurs cafés, le regard posé sur le salon face à eux. Il y avait tellement à dire et encore tellement plus de choses à cacher. Luke voulait comprendre. Michael voulait s'enfuir. Il n'aurait pas toujours la force de se retenir. Il viendrait un jour où il embrasserait Luke sans aucune honte, sans aucun regret. Ce jour là, il se détesterait. Mais il savait qu'il était à deux doigts d'y arriver. Il devait tenir bon.

 

«  **Tes partiels commencent bientôt ?**  », demanda finalement Luke quand il eut terminé son café et que leur silence lui pesait trop. Michael posa son bol dans l'évier derrière lui. Il haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Normalement, ouais. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y aller.**  », confia Michael. Luke était maintenant debout face à lui. Ils ne se touchaient pas, ils se regardaient simplement. Comme si une barrière venait d'être érigée.

 

«  **Tu sais que si tu veux abandonner, je te soutiendrais toujours.**  », souffla Luke, son regard honnête et sincère à la recherche de celui de Michael. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il aurait tellement aimé se blottir contre Luke, comme ils l'avaient fait quand Luke avait pris la décision de ne plus retourner en cours. Sentir dans leur chaleur qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », murmura Michael. Il le savait, c'était ce qui restait encore plus douloureux. Savoir que Luke serait toujours son meilleur ami quand lui n'était pas à même d'agir uniquement pour le bonheur de Luke. Il n'était plus à la hauteur.

 

Luke lui prit la main et l'attira à sa suite dans le salon, le poussant dans le canapé pour qu'il s'y assoit avec lui. Ils devaient parler. Peu importe ce que Michael avait besoin de garder pour lui. Il ne devait rien à Luke. Il ne devait rien à personne, mis à part lui-même. Luke s'assit, sa jambe gauche reposant sur les cuisses de Michael. Il attrapa la main de son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Je ne t'aimerais pas moins parce que tu ne deviens pas avocat, tu sais ?**  », murmura Luke. Ils étaient seuls mais ils ressentaient tout de même le besoin de garder leur conversation aussi secrète que possible.

 

«  **Vraiment ? Tu ne serais pas déçu ?**  », demanda Michael, ses yeux se levant pour croiser le regard surpris de Luke. Celui-ci s'approcha, sur ses genoux, son visage au niveau de celui de Michael.

 

«  **Michael, bien entendu que non. Jamais je ne serais déçu parce que tu décides d'être plus heureux en arrêtant tes études. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui pourrait me faire remettre en question mon amour pour toi. Rien.**  », s'exclama Luke, finissant presque à genoux sur Michael dans son empressement à vouloir rassurer son ami. «  **Rien, tu comprends ?**  », répéta Luke, dans un souffle, son regard plongé dans celui de Michael.

 

Il y avait tellement d'implications dans ce mot que Michael dut baisser le regard. Il comprenait que Luke essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de se confier à lui.

 

Il ne pouvait pas.

 

«  **D'accord. Je pense continuer jusqu'à la fin du semestre, et après j'arrête. Je ne veux pas laisser tomber Calum.**  », dit Michael. Luke resta dans la même position pour continuer leur conversation, pas dérangé par leur proximité.

 

«  **Tu sais....**  », commença Luke, ses doigts jouant avec le jogging de Michael. «  **Avec Mila, je croyais vraiment avoir trouvé la bonne. Celle avec laquelle j'allais passer ma vie. Elle est jolie, elle aime la musique. Mais ça ne colle pas.**  », avoua Luke, une tristesse perceptible dans son aveu, le coeur de Michael se serra.

 

«  **Ah bon ?**  », demanda-t-il. Il devait être présent, devait écouter son meilleur ami, le conseiller, le consoler. Et il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments entraver ce devoir. Alors il allait faire de son mieux pour être à l'écoute.

 

«  **Je pensais qu'elle me comprenait. Ce n'est pas le cas. Elle parle déjà d'emménager ensemble. Elle m'a présenté ses parents. Je n'ai pas peur de m'engager avec elle. Chaque fois qu'elle me regarde j'attends un déclic, ce sentiment, au fond de moi, que je suis à ma place. Mais il ne vient pas. Je ne dis pas qu'on ne s'entend pas du tout, ce n'est pas le cas. Sexuellement c'est pas mauvais non plus.**  », se confiait Luke.

 

Michael faisait de son mieux pour rester de marbre tout en retenant sa nausée à l'image de Luke et Mila ensemble, nus dans un lit. Il n'était pas stupide au point de prétendre ne pas savoir que Luke avait une vie sexuelle, ils avaient vingt ans, pourtant il aurait aimé que cette sexualité l'implique dans la mise en pratique.

 

«  **Je pensais.... mais j'ai eu tort. Je pensais que ça serait comme avec toi.**  », avoua Luke et Michael leva immédiatement les yeux. La tension entre eux étaient plus intense qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Michael sentit sa poitrine se soulever avec difficulté comme si l'air alentour pesait le triple de son poids normal. «  **Tu veux mettre un film?**  », proposa Luke pour apaiser le tumulte qu'il venait de causer pour eux deux.

 

Ils regardèrent de nombreux de films, ne s'interrompant uniquement que pour manger et aller aux toilettes. L'orage se déclencha plus tard dans la journée, annulant tous les plans qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Ils allèrent se coucher un peu à près minuit, exténués de ces sentiments qui leur avaient retourné les entrailles. Michael ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir avant d'être réveillé par la voix de Luke. Ils étaient couchés l'un face à l'autre et Michael faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il ne dormait plus. Luke caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse tout en parlant en murmures.

 

«  **Je ferais tout pour que tout soit encore comme avant entre nous. J'ai peur que tu ne me laisses. Je t'aime tellement, Michael. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte. J'ai besoin de toi. Tout mon monde tourne autour de toi. Ton rire, ton sourire. Tu as le pouvoir de faire mes journées plus joyeuses. Tu es mon repère, mon roc. Ne me laisse pas à l'écart. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver sans toi. Je t'aime.... Je t'aime....**  », murmurait-il, la voix cassée et entrecoupée de sanglots. Michael n'osa pas bouger. Luke embrassa son front puis se coucha contre lui, lové contre le torse de Michael.

 

Tout avait changé, mais Michael n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si c'était en mal ou en bien. Pouvait-il encore espérer ?! Devait-il pousser Luke dans les bras de Mila ?! Il ne savait pas. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Luke et laissa son odeur l'emporter au pays des rêves. Le reste pouvait attendre. Pour le moment ils étaient ensemble et rien n'aurait pu les rendre plus heureux.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose promise, chose dûe. Même si je n'ai pas pu écrire autant que je le voulais, voilà deux chapitres. En espérant pouvoir écrire la suite - et fin - juste après :) 
> 
> Si vous avez des plaintes à propos de Luke et Michael, faites la queue, j'en ai aussi u_u Ces deux énergumènes refusent de faire les chapitres comme je veux donc... voilà ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

La voix de Luke était ce qui réveilla Michael, le soleil était à peine levé. La pluie tombait encore fortement mais le ciel ne semblait plus porter la menace de la journée précédente. Il y avait un carré de ciel qui semblait lutter pour prendre le dessus. Michael tendit la main, les draps encore tièdes sous sa paume. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait sentir Luke contre lui, ou pas. Lequel des deux serait le moins désastreux pour lui et son coeur ? Probablement aucun, pour être honnête. Sentir Luke, endormi contre lui avait été un réconfort à double tranchant, parce que la séparation n'en était que plus douloureuse encore.

 

«  **On en a déjà parlé, Mila. Est-ce que ça peut attendre que je rentre ?**  », demandait Luke, à voix basse, certainement pour ne pas réveiller son ami. Ce qui était peine perdue. Michael était réveillé et la fine cloison qui le séparait de la cuisine lui permettait de tout entendre, même la respiration haletante de Luke.

 

«  **Je sais. Écoute, je n'ai pas le don d’ubiquité. Je t'appelle quand je rentre.**  », annonça Luke, et Michael ferma les yeux. Voilà, leur bulle venait d'éclater. Plus rien ne pouvait empêcher ses rêves de mourir de nouveau. Leur parenthèse enchantée venait de prendre fin, en quelques mots. Ils devaient renter, Mila attendait. Et Mila avait tous les droits que Michael n'avait pas.

 

«  **Toi aussi, tu me manques.**  », souffla encore Luke et Michael sortit du lit. Il ne pouvait plus y rester, plus prétendre qu'ils étaient mariés. Qu'ils profitaient d'un week-end en amoureux, laissant leur maison et leurs enfants à la garde d'amis proches. Non, tout ça n'avait plus de raison d'être. Plus de raison d'exister. Il se sentait suffoquer. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortit, pieds nus et quasiment nu. Il s'éloigna autant que possible sans risque de se perdre ou de se blesser. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Chaque fois qu'il osait espérer un minimum, Luke lui prouvait qu'il ne devait pas. Chaque fois qu'il laissait son coeur croire au futur possible entre lui et Luke, Mila réduisait ses espoirs en cendres sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne pouvait plus mettre son coeur sur un plateau et attendre qu'on le lui détruise. Il devait reprendre ses esprits et arrêter de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus ou il ne resterait plus rien à sauver de lui-même.

 

Il s'appuya à un arbre et hurla, aussi fort qu'il le put. C'était ça ou les larmes. Et Luke verrait s'il pleurait et il poserait des questions. Des question auxquelles Michael se refusait à répondre. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer, ne pourrait prétendre encore une fois. C'était sans espoirs et ça devait prendre fin maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que la seule chose qu'il resterait à Michael serait la certitude que jamais plus il n'aurait droit au bonheur. Sa gorge était douloureuse quand il termina son dernier cri. Il était essoufflé, trempé et désespéré pourtant il allait s'en sortir. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se le jura. Il retourna sur ses pas pour trouver Luke dans l'embrasure de la porte, une inquiétude grandissante dessinée sur ses traits. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche quand il aperçut Michael.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, bordel?!**  », cria Luke, il se recula pour laisser son ami entrer et lui tendit une serviette. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **J'ai cru voir une biche. J'ai cru que je pourrais la suivre silencieusement pour mieux la voir.**  », mentit Michael. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver une meilleure excuse. Luke hocha la tête, s'assurant qu'il retirait son tee-shirt trempé.

 

«  **Michael, même si tu avais été le plus silencieux du monde, ton odeur l'aurait fait fuir. Je vais te chercher des vêtements. Il va falloir qu'on y aille. On a pas mal de route à faire.**  », dit Luke. Michael lui tourna le dos. Ils avaient de la route, certes, mais Michael savait que la décision de partir aussi tôt était dûe à l'appel de Mila. Quand il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, Michael fit un geste d'humeur. Il était hors de question qu'il pleure encore une fois. Tout venait de toucher à son terme, tout prenait fin maintenant. C'était ici qu'il allait enterrer ses fantasmes, ses désirs et ses espoirs. Quand il franchirait la porte d'entrée pour repartir, tout ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Une douce cicatrice.

 

«  **Enfile ça.**  », dit Luke, un pantalon, un tee-shirt et un pull à la main. Michael obéit, les yeux baissés. Il aurait été trop douloureux d'être encore une fois aussi proche de Luke en sachant que ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

 

«  **Tu veux un café avant de partir ?**  », demanda Luke.

 

«  **Non, merci. Ça serait bien qu'on parte aussi tôt que possible.**  », répondit Michael. Ils restèrent debout dans la salle de bain encore quelques minutes, ne se regardant pas, Michael tournant toujours le dos à son meilleur ami. Ils se disaient au-revoir à leur manière. Parce que plus rien ne serait comme avant, maintenant. Ils l'avaient tous les deux bien compris.

 

Après avoir chargé leurs valises et fait leurs adieux à ce cottage qui garderait toujours une place particulière dans leurs coeurs, ils prirent la route. Michael admira le paysage durant les dix premières minutes du voyage avant de laisser le sommeil reprendre ses droits. Il n'avait pas bien dormi en sachant Luke collé à lui durant les deux dernières nuits et la fatigue réclamait ses dûs. Luke garda les yeux sur la route sans pour autant délaisser Michael. Il surveillait du coin de l'oeil que tout allait bien pour son meilleur ami. Il lui déposa un pull sur les jambes puis monta le chauffage quand il le vit se recroqueviller.

Il porta les valises dans leur appartement avant de revenir réveiller Michael. Il resta près de la porte, à le regarder dormir sans savoir comment le faire sortir du sommeil. En temps normal il l'aurait embrassé sur les joues, lui caressant la main jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il n'en avait plus le droit. Alors il secoua doucement son épaule.

 

«  **On est arrivé, Michael.**  », dit-il d'une voix neutre. Comme si durant ce week-end ils avaient perdu leur amitié. Et qu'ils n'étaient plus que de vagues connaissances. C'était une prise de conscience douce-amère.

 

«  **Oh.**  », fut tout ce que Michael répondit avant de sortir de la voiture. Ils retournèrent chez eux dans un silence étouffant et lourd. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Plus rien à partager. L'un parce qu'il avait déjà trop donné ; l'autre parce qu'il se sentait sale. Le téléphone de Luke sonna et Michael fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser l'agacement se dessiner sur son visage quand il entendit le prénom de Mila.

 

«  **Oui. D'accord. Oui, oui.**  », dit Luke puis il raccrocha. Quand il se tourna vers son ami, il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de voler une friandise chez le marchant et qui venait la rendre. Coupable, honteux et hésitant.

 

«  **Je vais passer voir Mila rapidement. On mange ensemble ce soir?**  », demanda-t-il et c'était comme s'il savait qu'il en demandait trop. Michael hocha la tête de façon positive. Ils pouvaient prétendre, juste une dernière fois, que leur amitié n'avait pas pâti de ce week-end. Luke ferma la porte à regret, jetant un dernier regard à Michael, cherchant une raison de rester. Que Michael ne lui donna pas. Il le laissa partir. Maintenant ou plus tard, à quoi repousser l'inéluctable ?!

 

Leur appartement était vide, sombre et emplit des fantômes de ce qui aurait pu exister. Michael sortit à son tour, fermant à clé cette fois-ci. Il marcha sans jamais lever les yeux de ses pieds. Trop anxieux à l'idée de faire face au monde qui, lui, avait continué de tourner durant leur petite escapade. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée rouge de Calum et Ashton. Ce fut Calum qui ouvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

«  **Hey. Ça y est, vous êtes rentrés !**  », s'exclama Calum avant de serrer son ami dans les bras. Michael se laissa faire, rendant son étreinte autant que possible. Calum se décala et le laissa entrer. «  **Je te laisse t'installer, je vais chercher Ash.**  », annonça Calum. Michael se rendit dans le salon, pièce qu'il appréciait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il venait. Tout était à la même place, au même endroit exact où il l'avait vu durant sa dernière visite. Il était le seul à être totalement différent et ça l'effrayait encore plus. C'était comme si tout son monde avait changé tout en gardant les mêmes apparences.

 

«  **Comment s'est passé ton week-end ?**  », demanda Calum en revenant dans le salon. Ashton n'était pas avec lui, peut-être pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité. Michael leva les yeux sur le visage de son ami et celui-ci comprit sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

 

«  **Merdique.**  », souffla Michael, néanmoins avide de cette conversation qui se pointait à l'horizon. Calum grimaça.

 

«  **A ce point?**  »

 

«  **On est rentrés ce matin parce qu'il devait aller voir Mila. Ce qu'il a fait dès qu'on a posé le pied dans l'appartement... C'est fini, Calum. Véritablement terminé.**  », confia Michael. Il retint ses larmes du mieux qu'il put. Calum vint prendre place à sa droite, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », dit-il. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Tu n'y es pour rien. Je n'avais qu'à pas tomber amoureux de Luke. Tant pis pour moi.**  », répondit Michael. Calum se redressa.

 

«  **Hey, je peux comprendre que tu sois triste, mais ne te rabaisses pas pour autant. Tu sais...**  », Calum inspira profondément. «  **Avant de rencontrer Ash, j'ai vécu la même chose que toi. Durant des années j'ai cru que j'avais une chance avec un ami très proche. On a passé toutes nos années collège collés l'un à l'autre. On dormait ensemble. On s'embrassait même, des fois. Parce qu'on avait l'impression que personne d'autre ne comprenait. Que personne d'autre ne comptait. Et, un jour, il m'a annoncé qu'il avait rencontré une fille. Ils sont sortis ensemble un an avant qu'il me dise qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle et que ce qu'on avait partagé avait comblé un vide en lui qu'il n'avait pas su combler autrement avant de la rencontrer. Il a été gentil, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre que plus jamais nous ne pourrions être aussi proches qu'avant. Alors qu'on avait été amis avant de partager quoique ce soit d'autre. Je comprends que ça fasse mal. Je voulais juste t'éviter la grande déchirure qui serait arrivée s'il t'avait demandé de ne plus te comporter de la même façon à cause de Mila. Je pensai qu'il valait mieux pour toi que tu saches dès le début si tu avais une chance ou non. Je suis désolé que ça doive se passer de cette façon...**  », expliqua Calum, la main de Michael dans le creux des siennes. Ils ne dirent rien de plus, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

 

«  **Reste dormir à la maison ce soir. Tu as besoin de souffler.**  », proposa finalement Calum quand les pas d'Ashton se firent entendre. Michael accepta. Il avait besoin de dormir sans être sur le qui-vive. Sans sentir la peau de Luke contre la sienne, ou ses mains sur son corps. Sans tendre l'oreille dès qu'un bruit émergerait de la chambre d'en face. Il avait besoin de laisser son coeur et son corps se reposer réellement.

 

«  _Je dors chez Calum. On se voit demain ? Bisous._  », envoya Michael.

 

Il avait besoin de tendre la main vers Luke encore une fois. Au nom de leur amitié. Luke répondit quelques minutes après.

 

_« Je reste chez Mila, alors. A demain <3 »_

 

Michael avait un goût amer dans la bouche quand il lut le message sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose sonnait faux. Il posa son téléphone sur la table basse et n'y prêta plus attention. Durant la soirée et jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher, plus rien ne comptait que Calum, Ashton et lui. Ils parlèrent, rirent, partagèrent beaucoup de choses. Si son amitié avec Luke se détruisait, celle qu'il partageait avec les deux autres garçons se développait, s'intensifiait.

Quand il ferma les yeux pour dormir, Michael souhaita une bonne nuit à Luke. Lui souhaita d'être heureux. Il lui dit, pour la dernière fois, qu'il l'aimait en espérant qu'il l'entendrait de là où il était.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre de la soirée. 
> 
> On arrive à la fin... Je déteste ce moment où je suis soulagée d'avoir mené à bien mon histoire mais que je dois lui dire au-revoir. 
> 
> Je vais aller écrire la suite en écoutant Panic! At the disco. 
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Michael dit au-revoir à ses deux amis, les remerciant de tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était déstabilisant de se rendre compte qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps mais que leur amitié était déjà si grande et si sincère. Il se sentait à l'aise pour parler de tout ce qui le blessait et l'attristait avec Calum tout autant qu'avec Ashton.

 

Quand il poussa la porte de leur appartement, les rideaux étaient ouverts, la radio allumée. Luke était rentré. Michael retira ses chaussures et son manteau. Il inspira profondément puis entra dans le salon. Luke était allongé dans le canapé, la tête enfouie dans les coussins, un plaid drapé sur ses longues jambes.

 

«  **Salut.**  », salua Michael. Luke se tourna rapidement vers lui, un sourire pâle aux lèvres.

 

«  **Hey. Comment s'est passé ta soirée ?**  », demanda-t-il. Michael s'adossa au mur à côté de leur télévision. Celle que Luke avait récupérée d'un de ses frères quand Michael s'était plaint de la qualité merdique de leur ancien téléviseur quand il jouait aux jeux vidéos.

 

«  **Bien. Calum et Ashton te passent le bonjour, d'ailleurs.**  », annonça Michael et Luke lui sourit. Se maudissant pour ce qu'il allait faire, Michael ouvrit néanmoins la bouche. «  **Et ta soirée avec Mila ?**  », contre toute attente, Luke se tourna de nouveau, sa tête dans les coussins, dos à Michael.

 

«  **Je ne veux pas en parler.**  », marmonna-t-il sur un ton aigre. Michael haussa les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Si Luke ne voulait pas en parler, il ne serait pas celui qu'il y forcerait. Il se servit un café instantané – ils avaient vraiment besoin de racheter une cafetière, ça devenait urgent – puis il retourna dans le salon. Luke était allongé sur son côté droit maintenant, faisant face à son ami.

 

«  **Viens.**  », demanda Luke, hésitant, tout en tendant la main vers Michael. Il n'avait jamais été rare pour eux de s'allonger ensemble dans le canapé. Ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis plusieurs semaines. Michael posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se glissa contre son ami. Parce qu'ils étaient toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être encore un peu. Luke noua ses bras autour de la taille de Michael, clamant que c'était pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ils étaient trop grand pour loger tous les deux confortablement dans cette partie du canapé, mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de l'autre, l'odeur familière les apaisant.

 

«  **Tu as réfléchi pour tes études ?**  », demanda Luke, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce. Si proche de son ami, Michael avait l'impression que la radio était éteinte dorénavant. Comme si tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre n'était que Luke. En un sens c'était vrai. Ça l'avait toujours été.

 

«  **Pas vraiment. Je n'ai plus le coeur à continuer. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.**  », avoua Michael.

 

Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils s'entendaient simplement respirer et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Michael avait la sensation de parler uniquement à son ami. Il n'y avait plus de sentiments amoureux qui faisaient entrave. Il parlait à Luke. Et c'était rassurant, en un sens, de se dire qu'ils pouvaient peut-être sauver cette partie d'eux-mêmes.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de savoir où tu vas ? Est-ce que l'intérêt n'est pas dans le voyage et non dans la destination ?**  »

 

Michael y réfléchit quelques secondes.

 

«  **Peut-être. De toute façon je dois me rendre aux partiels si je ne veux pas devoir rembourser l'argent de ma bourse.**  », avoua Michael. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, se délectant de la chaleur de leur ami contre leur corps. Il n'y avait plus de tension entre eux. Comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé la paix chacun de leur côté.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas le plus important, Michael. Ce n'est que de l'argent. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux. Si faire des études pour devenir avocat ça ne te plaît pas, alors change de voie. Abandonne et on verra l'année prochaine ce qu'il te plairait de faire.**  », dit Luke et Michael fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir au 'on' que Luke venait de prononcer. Comme si ce n'était pas une question, qu'ils seraient ensemble l'année prochaine.

 

«  **Je pourrais chercher du travail.**  », proposa Michael. Luke ne dit rien. Ils étaient là, enlacés, comme si rien n'avait existé durant ces dernières semaines. Comme s'ils revenaient aux sources de leur amitié.

 

«  **Tu pourrais, oui.**  », répondit Luke. Ses mains étaient serrées autour de la taille de Michael, s'assurant qu'il restait bien allongé contre lui.

 

«  **Je verrais après les vacances de Noël.**  », dit Michael. Ils étaient déjà en décembre et le temps défilait trop vite à leur goût. Ils ne vivaient ensemble que depuis quatre mois mais c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours été colocataires.

 

«  **Tu rentres pour les vacances?**  », demanda soudainement Luke. Ils en avaient parlé durant les vacances d'Octobre que, peut-être, ils rentreraient quelques jours pour Noël. Ils n'avaient pas vu leurs parents depuis leur départ, au mois d'Août. Et, bien qu'ils leur manquaient grandement, quand ils étaient ensemble ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de retourner chez eux.

 

«  **Non. Toi ?**  »

 

Luke secoua négativement la tête, caressant le front de Michael avec une mèche rebelle.

 

«  **Je bosse. Le mois de Décembre est un des plus chargé pour nous. Je ne peux pas prendre de jours, je suis désolé. Mais rentre sans moi, si tu veux.**  », proposa Luke.

 

Ils ne se caressaient pas, ne se touchaient pas comme ils en avaient ressenti le besoin durant ces dernières semaines et pourtant ils se sentaient bien. En phase l'un avec l'autre.

 

«  **Non. On a dit qu'on rentrerait ensemble. Je Skyperai mes parents. C'est pas grave.**  », répondit Michael et il était sincère. Sa mère se plaindrait de l'injustice de son fils. Elle parlerait durant des heures de son indélicatesse à vouloir passer du temps avec le fils d'un entrepreneur plutôt que de manger du homard en famille, mais elle s'en remettrait. Ça ne serait qu'une raison de plus pour se plaindre aux voisins de son ingrat de fils.

 

Luke hocha la tête.

 

«  **D'accord.**  »

 

Leurs respirations se firent plus calmes, plus lentes et plus profondes. La chaleur de l'autre et sa présence les détendait suffisamment pour qu'ils soient sur le point de s'endormir.

 

«  **Attends pour chercher du travail.**  », souffla Luke, surprenant Michael qui le pensait endormi depuis plusieurs minutes.

 

«  **Pourquoi?**  », demanda Michael sur le même ton. Les bras de Luke se resserrèrent autour de la taille de son ami.

 

«  **Notre voyage, en Février.**  », dit Luke, sa voix pâteuse indiquant qu'il commençait à s'endormir. «  **Si tu travailles, on devra annuler. Et je ne veux pas annuler.**  », marmonna-t-il. Quelques secondes après, il dormait.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », répondit néanmoins Michael.

 

Allongé contre son meilleur ami, Michael repensa aux derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Pour la première fois, son contact avec Luke n'était pas violent, ni même douloureux. Y-avait-il une possibilité pour que leur amitié en réchappe ?! Pouvaient-ils vraiment être amis, comme avant ? Michael avait besoin de croire que c'était possible parce qu'il était encore plus dur de ne plus être proche de Luke que de savoir ce dernier avec Mila. Chaque seconde loin de Luke le détruisait plus viscéralement que la présence de Mila. Il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner. Il pouvait enterrer ses sentiments, les annihiler, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son amitié pour Luke. Il l'avait déjà compris, pourtant il le comprenait une fois de plus : il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre sans Luke. Qu'il l'ait complètement ou qu'il doive le partager. Il était prêt à ce sacrifice si on lui permettait de garder son meilleur ami.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il s'endormit à son tour. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Luke était déjà parti au travail. Tout avait-il été un rêve ? Ou est-ce qu'ils venaient de trouver un compromis ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'y ai passé un peu plus de quatre heures - dont une heure et demie en pleine nuit - mais voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !   
> Il ne manque plus que l'épilogue, auquel je vais m'atteler juste après la publication de ce chapitre. Un peu plus de 4000 mots uniquement pour ce chapitre...
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu autant qu'à moi et merci de votre soutien perpétuel :)
> 
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures <3
> 
> P.S : Laissez moi vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer :)

Luke ferma la porte de la boutique derrière lui après un dernier signe de la main à Maddie, la femme de son patron. C'était une femme rieuse, positive et enjouée. Luke aimait beaucoup ces journées où il avait le délice de travailler à ses côtés. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, même les gloussements adorables de Maddie n'avaient pas réussi à illuminer son coeur serré. Il venait de comprendre.

Ce qu'il avait poursuivi durant des mois avec Mila venait de prendre tout son sens. Chaque doute, chaque insécurité venait de trouver son explication et Luke ne savait pas s'il s'en réjouissait ou s'il s'en plaignait. Il avait cherché si longtemps une explication alors qu'au final il n'y avait rien eu à expliquer.

 

Il avait ressenti ce besoin de dire à Michael qu'il l'aimait si souvent dans la journée que les mots usés n'avaient plus vraiment de sens à la fin. Il pouvait le répéter maintenant, le hurler même, ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Il aurait même pu se tatouer cette phrase qu'elle n'aurait rien voulu dire de plus. Quand Mila était entrée dans sa vie, Luke avait craint de perdre son meilleur ami. Son angoisse avait été basée sur le fait qu'avec Mila tout avait été différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Elle avait débarqué dans sa vie, comme un souffle de vent en pleine canicule, et elle avait retourné son monde. Il venait de le comprendre. Tout se mettait en place au fond de lui. Il aurait voulu crier, pleurer, sautiller sur place. Extérioriser tout ça. Il marcha une minute sans vraiment savoir où il voulait se rendre. La porte rouge de la maison de Calum et Ashton était ouverte, Ashton assis sur les marches du perron. Luke répondit à son signe de la main mais il ne s'approcha pas. Il restait l'employé de la boulangerie et Ashton restait son client. Même si Michael était maintenant ami avec eux ne voulait pas dire que Luke pouvait s'inviter dans leur maison et s'y sentir comme chez lui.

 

Il était presque midi et demi, le soleil brillait faiblement dans le ciel, réchauffant légèrement l'atmosphère gelée de ce mois de Décembre. Luke continua de remonter la rue à pieds, refusant de prendre le métro ou le taxi. Il avait besoin d'acheter ses cadeaux de Noël avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quoiqu'il avait le temps. Il ne rentrait pas chez ses parents, n'allait pas rendre visite à ses frères. Et il n'avait pas d'amis. Il voulait offrir quelque chose à Maddie. Quelque chose qui la ferait rougir et glousser délicieusement. Et à Michael aussi.

Oui, il devait acheter les cadeaux de Michael. Pour mettre sous le sapin que Michael avait insisté pour emmener dans la voiture, en Août, quand ils avaient pris leurs affaires. Luke avait maintenu qu'il était débile de s'embarrasser d'un faux sapin alors qu'ils pouvaient en acheter un autre. Mais Michael avait supplié et Luke avait flanché.

 

Comme toujours.

 

Il ne restait que deux semaines avant Noël et Luke devait encore refuser l'invitation de Mila à se joindre à sa famille pour le réveillon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Michael seul pour cette soirée. C'était leur premier Noël ensemble, loin de leurs familles. Ce serait leur première fête sans leurs parents autour d'eux. Luke avait toujours eu pour habitude d'être entouré de son père et de sa mère ainsi que de ses deux frères, assourdi par le bruit ambiant. Michael, lui, avait toujours passé les fêtes de famille dans sa chambre, écoutant les jérémiades de sa mère sur le fait que les serviettes n'étaient pas repassées de la bonne façon et que les voisins allaient refuser d'entrer dans leur maison si Michael ne faisait pas l'effort de porter le costume qu'elle avait mis tellement d'efforts à lui choisir. Elle criait aussi qu'il était une déception pour elle. Qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un fils qui comprenait sa place dans la société.

Pour la première fois ils allaient pouvoir célébrer Noël comme ils le voulaient. Probablement en pyjama, dans le canapé, devant un film.

 

Luke sourit à cette idée. A bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait probablement pas besoin de refuser l'invitation de Mila. Il sourit encore plus à cette idée. Son téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses pensées.

 

«  **Oui, M'man ?**  », demanda-t-il en portant l'appareil à son oreille. Il sut que sa mère était en stress avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche par la façon qu'elle avait de respirer dans le combiné.

 

«  **Chéri, je fais le plan de table. Vous ne venez pas, avec Michael ?**  », questionna-t-elle sans même saluer son fils. Tous les ans c'était la même chose : elle programmait un grand repas pour le jour de Noël et son plan de table était son plus grand soucis.

 

«  **Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je travaille et Michael ne veut pas rentrer.**  », dit-il. Il approchait de son appartement. Il espérait vraiment que son meilleur ami était présent et qu'il l'attendait. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Tellement de choses à mettre à plat entre eux.

 

«  **Bon. Je vous enlève du plan de table. Mais je te préviens que si jamais vous venez inopinément, vous mangerez dans le jardin. Je refuse de toucher encore une fois à ce plan de table une fois qu'il sera terminé.**  », s'écria-t-elle. Luke sourit tendrement.

 

«  **Je t'assure que ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit.**  », la taquina-t-il. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre la plaisanterie puisqu'elle reprit la parole d'un ton pressé.

 

«  **Je dois encore appeler ton frère. Au-revoir, chéri.**  », elle avait déjà raccroché quand il voulut lui répondre. Il détestait les grands repas de famille durant lesquels il devait rester assis des heures durant. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et poussa la porte du hall de son immeuble. Il récupéra le courrier puis monta les escaliers en courant. Il entra chez lui, déposa le courrier sur le meuble à sa droite puis s'adossa au mur pour prendre sa respiration. Il avait compris, maintenant il fallait simplement en parler à Michael.

 

Ce dernier était assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise en flanelle que Luke avait rêvé de lui voler plus d'une fois.

 

«  **Hey.**  », lâcha Luke. Michael leva lentement les yeux vers lui, comme s'il revenait lentement à la conscience puis il sourit timidement.

 

«  **Hey.**  », dit-il en retour et ce fut tout. Luke resta debout, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le regard posé sur son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Maman vient d'appeler. Elle voulait être sûre qu'on ne rentrerait pas sans prévenir pour ne pas ruiner son plan de table.**  », annonça Luke, riant doucement. Michael semblait si loin tout en étant à portée de main. Un rire absent s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un peu en retard.

 

«  **Rassure-la.**  », répondit Michael. Luke ne savait pas quoi penser. Il venait d'avoir une épiphanie et son meilleur ami semblait dans un autre monde. Tout à coup, Michael secoua la tête et sembla revenir à la réalité. Il ne parla pas de ce à quoi il pensait et Luke ne posa pas de questions.

 

«  **Ta journée s'est bien passée ?**  », demanda Michael. Luke s'appuya au comptoir de la cuisine.

 

«  **Oui.**  », répondit Luke. C'était maintenant ou jamais. «  **Je t'ai menti. Hier.**  », annonça-t-il. Michael ne dit rien, il haussa simplement les sourcils en une question muette. «  **Quand tu m'as demandé comment s'était passée ma soirée chez Mila. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler alors qu'en fait il n'y avait rien à dire. Je ne suis pas resté chez elle.**  », expliqua Luke et la respiration de Michael se coupa dans sa gorge.

 

Pourquoi est-ce que Luke aurait-il ressenti le besoin de mentir sur le fait qu'il était allé rendre visite à sa petite-amie ?! Michael voulait savoir, voulait comprendre, tout en craignant ce qui allait suivre.

 

«  **Je suis revenu ici. Tu étais déjà parti.**  », expliqua Luke. Cette fois, Michael fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **Mais... Tu m'as dit que..**  », commença Michael avant de s'interrompre. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je sais. J'ai dit que je resterais chez Mila. Tu étais chez Calum, je ne voulais pas que tu rentres uniquement parce que j'étais rentré. Je ne voulais pas te priver de ta soirée.**  », dit Luke, simplement. Michael le regardait sans comprendre. De quoi parlaient-ils réellement ? Quel intérêt d'avouer qu'il avait menti sur sa visite à Mila ?! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer ?!

 

«  **D'accord.**  », dit finalement Michael. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours assis dans le fauteuil et Luke était toujours debout face à lui.

 

«  **Elle m'a invité à me joindre à sa famille pour le réveillon.**  », annonça encore Luke. Michael fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser la nouvelle l'affecter. Luke ne lui devait rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne rentraient pas chez leurs parents qu'ils devaient passer le réveillon l'un avec l'autre.

 

«  **Cool. Tu vas y aller ?**  », demanda Michael sous le regard pesant de Luke qui le fixait avec une insistance peu commune.

 

«  **Je ne crois pas.**  », répondit Luke. Le silence emplit la pièce après ça, les laissant encore plus mal à l'aise que les jours précédents. Il y avait quelque chose dans la pièce que Michael n'arrivait pas à identifier. Une lourdeur, comme un poids supplémentaire sur leurs épaules.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », répéta Michael parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. C'était une ambiance sans précédent, un regard déstabilisant que Luke posait sur lui et Michael avait la sensation d'être en train de passer un test dont il n'avait aucune idée des questions ni des tenants et des aboutissants.

 

Luke fit un pas en avant, puis s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce. Michael sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter parce que c'était son meilleur ami qui était avec lui. Pourtant, au fond de lui, une voix lui répétait que tout était différent dorénavant, surtout Luke.

 

«  **Tu t'éloignes de moi.**  », exprima Luke après quelques instants de silence entre eux. Michael ne répondit pas : s'il niait il mentirait, s'il confirmait alors il devrait avouer des sentiments qui n'avaient plus de raison d'exister. Alors il se tut et Luke ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment puisqu'il continua son discours. «  **Depuis plusieurs semaines tu t'éloignes de moi. Tu fuis ma présence et mes caresses, je le sais. Ça a commencé quand je suis sorti plus souvent avec Mila, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne ma petite-amie. Après ça, tout est parti à vau-l'eau. Tu prenais chaque excuse possible pour partir ou pour t'éloigner de moi et je refuse que tu le fasses. Oui, Mila a une place dans ma vie. Mais jamais elle ne prendra la tienne. Michael, tu dois le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?**  », demanda Luke sans bouger pour autant. Ses mains étaient accrochés à son jean pour ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

 

Michael tourna la tête dans la direction opposée d'où se trouvait Luke. Pour ne pas croiser son regard, pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir son visage se décomposer. Il ne pouvait pas nier. Luke ne faisait que lui exposer la vérité et il n'avait rien à répondre.

Oui, il avait fui Luke. Oui, il avait refusé ses caresses et ses attentions. Et non, il ne donnerait pas de raisons à son comportement.

 

« Avec elle c'est simple et doux. Et je crois que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin en un sens. Ça m'a pris du temps mais je viens de comprendre pourquoi j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec elle. Pour prendre du recul, probablement. Michael, on ne peut plus prétendre que rien n'a changé entre nous, ça serait un mensonge. Nous n'en sommes pas rendus là, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Luke. Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de son meilleur. Y-en avait-il réellement besoin ? Est-ce que Luke avait vraiment besoin d'entendre Michael lui répondre ? Probablement que non. Alors il continua.

 

« Tout est différent. Même ta main dans la mienne. C'est comme si nous avions effacé qui nous étions avant. On pourrait accuser Mila de ça, mais je crois que nous sommes les seuls coupables. On aurait pu sauver notre amitié, Michael. On aurait pu, si on avait vraiment voulu le faire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas ? », souffla Luke, sa voix tremblant sur les derniers mots. Il pouvait sentir les larmes de Michael même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir. Il sentait les blessures de son meilleur ami au fond de lui.

 

«  **On a tout foutu en l'air, Michael.**  », ajouta Luke. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour ne pas céder à la tristesse qui l'assaillit. «  **J'ai essayé de l'aimer, Michael. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. Je croyais que c'était la femme de ma vie. Je le croyais et je le voulais. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Parce que je n'aurais jamais la chance de rencontrer la personne avec qui je finirais ma vie...**  », expliqua Luke, s'interrompant pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami.

 

Il posa deux doigts sous le menton humide de Michael, le forçant à croiser son regard. Les prunelles de Michael étaient inondées mais elles n'en perdaient pas leur beauté. Le jeune homme hésita avant de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Ils souffraient tous les deux. Leurs cœurs étaient aussi douloureux l'un que l'autre et Luke aurait aimé consoler son ami, le serrer contre lui en lui répétant que tout irait bien. Il ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas certain que tout irait bien. Il fit un pas de plus puis s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Michael, leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre.

 

«  **Je ne pourrais jamais rencontrer cette personne, Michael, parce que je l'ai déjà rencontrée. Et tout a pris sens récemment. Mila n'a jamais fait le poids. N'a jamais été celle que je cherchais, celle dont j'avais besoin. J'ai essayé avec elle parce que je me disais que ça fonctionnerait. Elle est douce, drôle et elle me laisse être qui je suis sans me juger. Le sexe était bon aussi. J'ai voulu faire fonctionner cette relation en pensant qu'elle m'apporterait quelque chose. Au final, elle m'a simplement montré à quel point j'étais vide. J'ai essayé de l'aimer, Michael. Je ne peux pas, parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.**  », déclara Luke sans jamais détourner le regard de celui de son meilleur ami qui luttait, tant bien que mal, contre les larmes.

 

Il ne comprenait pas ce que Luke lui disait, ne comprenait ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Luke se pencha, sa main sur la joue de Michael. Des vagues d’électricité se mirent en mouvement dans le corps de Michael, lui coupant la respiration. C'était différent. Tout était différent.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », souffla Luke et tout fit sens. Il n'avait plus besoin de le dire vingt fois par jour, parce qu'enfin il savait ce qu'il voulait dire avec cette phrase. Il espérait simplement que Michael le comprenait aussi. Il se pencha et frôla sa bouche de la sienne. Michael mit quelques secondes avant de réagit puis il ouvrit la bouche, sa main dans la nuque de Luke pour l'empêcher de se reculer. Maintenant qu'il pouvait y goûter, il refusait de l'abandonner.

 

Leurs bouches se correspondaient, s'imbriquant parfaitement l'une contre l'autre. Un frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Michael quand la langue de Luke entra dans sa bouche. Il en avait rêvé, l'avait espéré et attendu mais il pouvait avouer que jamais ses fantasmes n'avaient été aussi intenses que ce simple baiser. Ce baiser que voulait dire tellement de choses. Ce baiser qui redonnait vie à tellement de rêves et d'espoirs. Luke se recula, la respiration haletante et les yeux fermés, une trace de salive visible sur ses lèvres rougies. Michael était dans le même état, sa main toujours accroché à la nuque de Luke.

 

Luke ouvrit les yeux.

 

«  **Je suis allé la voir hier et je l'ai regardée. Et j'ai compris.**  », dit Luke. Michael fronça les sourcils. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que la présence de Luke sur ses genoux mais ils n'avaient pas encore fini de parler.

 

«  **Compris quoi ?**  », demanda Michael dans un souffle. Il avait peur de connaître la suite. Peur d'avoir déjà compris.

 

«  **Elle ne me regarde jamais comme tu le fais.**  », souffla Luke, se penchant pour un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus court.

 

«  **Comment est-ce que je te regarde ?**  », demanda Michael, les yeux à demi clos. Luke était comme une drogue, il l'avait toujours su. Sauf que maintenant il y avait goûté et plus jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette sensation. Il se sentait vivant.

 

«  **Tu me regardes comme si tout ce que je suis avait un sens. Une raison d'être.**  », confia Luke, les joues rouges et les yeux timides. Michael l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, partageant son air et son amour à Luke autant qu'il le pouvait. Luke s'approcha pour coller son torse à celui de Michael, nouant ses bras autour de la nuque de Michael.

 

«  **Tout ce que tu es est ma raison d'être.**  », souffla Michael en réponse. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, sans rien dire, profitant de la chance qu'ils avaient d'enfin pouvoir partager ce moment ensemble. «  **Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**  », demanda Michael et il n'eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée. Luke avait compris. Il posa son front sur celui de son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Quand elle m'a parlé d'emménager ensemble, au début j'ai eu peur. Pas de m'engager auprès d'elle mais d'être séparé de toi. De ne plus vivre avec toi, de ne plus avoir cette intimité avec toi dont j'ai tellement besoin. À force de discussion, et comme tu t'éloignais de moi, j'ai tenté le coup, simplement pour m'assurer que je me trompais. Que ce n'étaient pas ces sentiments qui m'empêchaient de prendre ma décision. Chaque jour avec elle était agréable, pourtant j'avais mal. Parce que je n'étais pas avec toi, parce que je ne pouvais voir ton sourire ni entendre ton rire. Parce qu'aucune pièce ne portait ton odeur. Malgré tout ça, il m'a fallu encore plusieurs semaines. Tu as commencé à t'éloigner de moi encore plus et j'ai paniqué. J'avais besoin de savoir que tu m'aimais comme moi je t'aimais. J'étais persuadé que c'était simplement de l'amitié. Puis, un jour, Mila en a eu marre. Elle m'a dit que si je n'étais pas capable d'apprécier notre couple c'est que j'avais un problème plus grave. Et nous sommes partis en week-end. Pendant deux jours j'ai pu prétendre que tout allait bien entre nous. Que rien n'avait changé. J'ai fait semblant que tu étais mon petit ami et l'idée était tellement réconfortante que j'ai eu peur. Si quelque chose devait arriver entre nous, je refusais que ça se passe tant que j'étais en couple avec Mila. Toi et elle valiez mieux que ça.**  », expliqua lentement Luke, son nez caressant le visage de Michael autant que possible. Il partir de sa pommette droite pour passer à la gauche, descendant le long de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres caressant la peau du cou de Michael tout en parlant. Il savait exactement ce qu'il savait.

 

«  **Ca veut dire que... ?**  », demanda Michael plein d'espoirs. Il avait envie de Luke depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir encore bien longtemps. Luke rit, embrassant les clavicules de Michael avant de remonter le long de son cou avec sa langue.

 

«  **Nous sommes séparés. Depuis hier.**  », confirma Luke. Il n'eut pas le dire autre chose que les lèvres de Michael étaient sur les siennes et que ses mains étaient déjà en train de détacher le jean de Michael. Il avait fallu des mois et des semaines pour qu'ils admettent ces sentiments, il était maintenant impossible pour eux de les contenir. Luke se recula, se mit debout après un dernier baiser. Michael haussa les sourcils.

 

«  **Déshabille-toi, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.**  », dit Luke, courant déjà vers sa chambre. Michael retira son jean et sa chemise, son boxer atterrissant probablement sur le téléviseur ou l'abat-jour d'une lampe – il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se rassit, totalement nu, sa main droite caressant son sexe en érection. Luke revint aussi rapidement que possible. Il posa les préservatifs sur la table basse, le lubrifiant dans sa main droite, ses yeux dévorant Michael sans aucune honte.

 

«  **Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ?**  », demanda Michael, narquois. Luke, qui s'était déshabillé dans la chambre, reprit sa place sur les cuisses de son ami – petit-ami?-, leurs sexes en contact.

 

«  **Non. Je vois quelque chose que j'aime.**  », répondit Luke, un gémissement s'échappant ensuite de sa bouche. Michael avait sa main autour de leurs deux sexes réunis. «  **Michael... Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi. Depuis toujours. J'ai lutté contre cette idée mais je l'avoue aujourd'hui, je t'ai toujours aimé et désiré. Plus encore aujourd'hui.**  », babilla Luke, se mordillant la lèvre de temps en temps quand le plaisir se faisait trop grand. Michael embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre sans jamais lâcher prise.

 

«  **Tu parles beaucoup trop.**  », râla Michael au moment où il posa sa bouche sur celle de Luke. Les baisers qui suivirent furent passionnés et presque animales. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre. Luke attrapa le lubrifiant et l'appliqua sur les doigts de Michael avant de porter sa main entre ses fesses. Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Michael croisa son regard une seconde pour s'assurer qu'ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand deux doigts furent en Luke, Michael se recula, brisant leur baiser.

 

«  **Je suis gay. Et je suis amoureux de toi.**  », annonça-t-il. Luke le regardait avec sérieux bien que des gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge de temps à autre. «  **J'ai rêvé tellement de fois de pouvoir te le dire. Je t'aime, Luke.**  », murmura Michael, un nouveau doigt s'ajoutant aux autres.

 

«  **Maintenant, Michael. Maintenant.**  », ordonna Luke. Il se pencha du mieux qu'il put pour attraper les préservatifs et en tendre un à Michael. Il aida son meilleur ami à l'enfiler puis ils se regardèrent. «  **Je t'aime, mon amour.**  », souffla Luke contre les lèvres de Michael et ce fut suffisant pour que Michael commence à le pénétrer.

 

«  **Jamais. Jamais je n'ai vraiment imaginé que je serais ici avec toi, en train de faire l'amour.**  », avoua Michael, la voix tremblante d'émotion, ses coups de reins aussi doux que possible. Ils auraient tout le temps du monde pour mettre en scène leurs fantasmes. C'était leur première fois, celle dont ils se souviendraient à jamais.

 

«  **J'ai prié pour que tu me rendes mes sentiments.**  », souffla Luke, essoufflé mais heureux. Il atteignit l'orgasme en premier, ne laissant Michael se retirer qu'une fois qu'il eut lui aussi atteint son orgasme. Ils étaient enlacés dans le fauteuil, les joues rouges, les cheveux humides mais un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu n'as jamais deviné mes sentiments pour toi ?**  », demanda Michael, son nez redessinant l'épaule nue de Luke avec tendresse. Luke, dont les doigts caressaient le cuir chevelu de Michael, réfléchit à la question avant de répondre.

 

«  **Pas vraiment. Pour moi c'était de l'amitié. C'est Mila qui, un jour, m'a fait remarqué que tu semblais vraiment beaucoup m'aimer. Elle ne t'avait jamais rencontré et ne basait son avis que sur ce que je pouvais raconter sur toi – et crois moi, je ne faisais que ça – alors, quand tu as commencé à t'éloigner, j'ai commencé à y réfléchir. C'est ce week-end que j'ai compris. Quand j'ai failli t'embrasser. Ton regard me criait que tu m'aimais. Je n'ai simplement pas voulu y croire. Quand Mila m'a regardé dimanche après-midi, j'ai revu ton regard. Je me suis excusé auprès d'elle mais je crois qu'elle savait déjà. J'aimerais quand même que tu la rencontres un jour.**  », dit Luke. Michael releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami.

 

«  **Peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais pourquoi pas, un jour.**  », répondit-il. Luke sourit. « Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? », questionna-t-il ensuite. Il avait passé des mois à se poser des question, à imaginer des possibilités, des espoirs. Cette fois il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

 

«  **Tu es mon petit-ami. Pour le moment. On verra avec le temps pour que tu sois plus.**  », souffla Luke. Il embrassa Michael une nouvelle fois puis l'attira dans la salle de bain. Michael souriait. Il pouvait maintenant nourrir de nouveaux rêves : leur mariage, leur maison. Leurs enfants.

 

Sauf que cette fois ses rêves ne le détruiraient pas.

 

Cette fois ils le guériraient. Le reconstruiraient. Le sauveraient.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, on a fini !!! 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure ! 
> 
> <3

«  **On arrive bientôt ?**  », demanda encore une fois Luke. Il était impatient et ses pieds marquaient le rythme sur le sol de la voiture tandis que sa main caressait celle de Michael. Il était pire qu'un enfant. Ashton rit et Calum soupira.

 

«  **Mais t'as quel âge ?**  », s'écria Calum en se retournant, jetant un regard à ses deux amis assis à l'arrière. Le sourire sur ses lèvres laissait savoir qu'il n'était pas réellement en colère. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Tu la fermes des fois ?**  », demanda Michael. Luke lui jeta un regard taquin et Michael sut qu'il avait raté une occasion de se taire.

 

«  **Quand je te suce, généralement, ouais.**  », lâcha Luke et la seule chose qu'ils entendirent durant les deux minutes qui suivirent furent les éclats de rire de Calum qui dut même s'essuyer les yeux tellement les larmes en coulait.

 

«  **Oh putain, j'aime ce mec !**  », cria-t-il en se retournant pour taper dans la main d'un Luke très fier de lui. Ashton et Michael échangèrent un regard blasé dans le rétroviseur central. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes de route avant d'arriver. Luke n'avait aucune idée de leur destination. Michael avait refusé de lui donner un seul indice d'où son impatience d'arriver. Bientôt Ashton se gara dans l'allée en pierre familière. L'hiver qui était maintenant en train de s'en aller laisser derrière lui des traces de son passage en de petites traces de neige de ci de là. Michael fut le premier à sortir de la voiture quand il aperçut la silhouette d'Anne sur le porche. Il courut la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur et tendresse.

 

«  **Tu vas mieux, Michael.**  », dit-elle en le regardant de plus près. Elle savait qu'il était maintenant en couple avec Luke, Ashton le lui avait raconté mais elle ne connaissait pas le reste de leur histoire. Il voulait lui en parler lui-même, voulait partager son bonheur avec celle qui avait été à même de sentir son désarroi.

 

«  **Oui.**  », répondit-il avec un sourire en tendant ensuite la main vers Luke qui lia leurs doigts sans aucune hésitation. «  **Je te présente, Luke. Mon petit-ami. Luke, voici Anne, la maman d'Ash.**  » Anne prit Luke dans ses bras sans aucune hésitation. Il la serra contre lui.

 

«  **Enchanté.**  », dit-il. Anne le détaille de bas en haut.

 

«  **Moi aussi.**  ».

 

Elle les fit entrer à sa suite, les dirigeant vers une table dressée pour le goûter. Lauren et Harry arrivèrent en courant dans les bras de leur grand frère et de leur futur beau-frère. Luke attrapa la main de Michael dans la sienne, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Calum proposa son aide à Anne qui se retira dans la cuisine avec lui.

 

«  **Mettez-vous à l'aise.**  », dit Ashton avant de suivre Harry dans le jardin. Lauren était assis, les jambes croisées, un regard suspicieux posé sur Luke et Michael.

 

«  **Respire, Luke.**  », ordonna Michael avec un rire.

 

Le goûter fut bientôt servi et la conversation coulait à flot. Calum se leva, une mine sérieuse au visage.

 

«  **On est venu ici pour une raison spéciale. Je sais, Anne, on a dit qu'on venait juste pour le plaisir de vous voir, ce qui est vrai. Mais on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer.**  », il fit une pause dramatique pour le plaisir de savoir qu'il était celui que tout le monde écoutait avec attention. «  **Nous avons décidé, Ash et moi, de nous marier cet été. Ici, si Anne le permet. Michael, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin.**  », débita-t-il tout d'une traîte. Les cris de joie qui suivirent furent une preuve suffisante du bonheur des personnes présentes.

 

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Michael alla s'asseoir sur le perron, comme la fois précédente. Cette fois ce fut Calum qui vint le rejoindre.

 

«  **Ca va?**  », demanda-t-il. Michael sourit, radieux.

 

«  **Très bien.**  »

 

«  **Tu as réfléchi pour tes études alors ? C'est définitif, tu ne reviens pas ?**  », questionna Calum. Michael leva le regard vers le ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux.

 

«  **Non, je ne reviendrais pas. J'ai commencé mes recherches de travail avant qu'on ne parte en vacances et j'ai un entretien la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps dans des salles de classe alors que ça ne me plaît pas.**  », avoua-t-il et Calum hocha la tête.

 

«  **Je comprends. Ce voyage alors, vous êtes allés où ?**  », il était curieux parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Michael durant leur semaine de voyage et lui et Luke n'étaient rentrés que la veille au soir.

 

«  **On est partis à l'aventure, sans vraiment avoir de plans. On est aussi passés voir nos parents. Pour leur annoncer que nous sommes ensemble.**  », expliqua Michael, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

 

«  **Ils l'ont prit comment ?**  », demanda-t-il. Michael rit aux souvenirs dans son esprit.

 

«  **Les parents de Luke s'y attendaient. Ses frères aussi. Mes parents... Mon père n'a pas vraiment d'avis sur la question et ma mère a essayé de se réjouir autant qu'elle le pouvait. C'est simplement que ma façon de vivre ma vie ne correspond pas à sa vision des choses. Elle aurait aimé me voir devenir un avocat réputé pour qu'elle puisse s'en vanter auprès des voisins. Savoir que je sors avec 'le fils d'un entrepreneur', comme elle dit, ça n'éveille aucun grand intérêt pour elle. Personne ne la prendra pour une grande lady suite à cette nouvelle, donc elle n'en a rien à faire, en fait. Elle m'a simplement prévenu que jamais elle ne mettrais le pied dans la salle de réception de notre mariage si les fleurs ne sont pas assorties entre elles.**  », il rit encore une fois, dans sa gorge. «  **Elle a une vision particulière des choses.**  », conclut-il néanmoins avec tendresse. Calum opina.

 

«  **Je ne promets pas que notre mariage soit à la hauteur de ta venue.**  », taquina-t-il et Michael lui donna un coup d'épaule, gentiment.

 

«  **Félicitations pour ça.**  », dit-il.

 

«  **Merci.**  », souffla Calum, les joues rosissant légèrement.

 

Ils retournèrent dans la salle, heureux de voir tous les membres de leur petite famille s'entendre tous à merveille les uns avec les autres. Michael s'approcha d'Anne, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

 

«  **Merci de ton soutien.**  », lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille. Elle caressa sa joue.

 

«  **Te voir heureux est la meilleure des récompenses.**  », répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Michael posa le regard sur les personnes présentes autour de lui. Il était en famille. Avec Calum, Ashton et Luke.

 

Il avait trouvé sa place. Sa meute. Et tous les baisers, les caresses, les moments de bonheur avec Luke n'étaient plus des rêves, des instants volés.

 

Tout leur appartenait. Tout était leur.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
